Swapped
by rexlover180
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a simple teenager at Hetalia World Academy. America is a simple nation trying to fix all the problems of the world. One day, they...switch? What happens when a nation has to live through high school and a teenage boy, all of the countries of the world? USUK Universe Crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly started peeking into Alfred's room, signifying the official start to his morning. But, the sun was never really able to wake him up in the first place. So, cue the alarm clock in 3…2…1

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Alfred grumbled slightly, slowly being dragged out of his awesome dream about hamburgers. He slowly rolled over and glared at his alarm clock, which he had strategically placed on the other side of his room, so that he would have to stand up and get it and he, by extension, would be less likely to fall back asleep. His alarm clock still blaring, Alfred clumsily tumbled out of his bed and wound up with his back on his floor, staring at his ceiling. Why were mornings so hard?

"Al," Matthew, Alfred's step-brother slammed his door open. "Shut off your damn clock…" It meant to be a command, as usual (since this was their daily routine) but it just came out as a whisper, barely overheard over the alarm clock.

"I'm gettin' there," Alfred sighed and slowly got to sitting upright. He yawned slowly and rubbed his eyes, hoping that would wake him up, at least slightly. Looking around, though, it was pretty blurry without his glasses…Which he had strategically placed next to his alarm clock. "Alright, alright," Alfred sighed and slowly stood up and stumbled to his alarm clock, hitting the top of it fairly hard, shutting it up, and perching the glasses on his nose.

"Seriously, why do you do that to yourself?" Matthew sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, dude," Alfred yawned, finally turning to look at his step-brother, who for some reason, looked a lot like him. They both had wheat blonde hair and blue eyes. But, Matthew's hair was slightly longer and his eyes were slightly purple. And then there was that curl thing that stuck out in his hair… "Only way I can wake up. Anyway," Alfred calmly walked out his door, to the point where he was a little further than Matthew into the hallway, "I call bathroom first!"

With that, he was running down the hallway, towards their shared bathroom.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Matthew called after him and Alfred heard him running after him. But he was already at the door. It was a good thing he was a track star.

"Too bad," Alfred chimed as Matthew finally got to the door and slammed it in his face, laughing. That was always a good way to wake up in the morning… Humming slightly to himself, he went through his normal routine. A quick shower, towel drying his hair, trying to brush down that damn cowlick, and brushing his teeth. And, as usual, he took his sweet time, because Matthew was pounding on his door the whole time he was in there.

As his final step, he put on some of the cologne Arthur got him, since he apparently liked the stuff, and calmly strolled out of the bathroom, carrying his pajamas in his arms, and a towel around his waist.

"All yours," Alfred smiled cheekily at his step brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"You just keep taking longer and longer," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Then you should stop bothering with waking me up and take the bathroom first," Alfred laughed, calmly walking over to his room.

"Last time that happened, you were late, made me ditch class to pick you up, and then we both got grounded," Matthew sighed.

"So that was all your fault!" Alfred laughed happily. "Should have tried harder to convince Mom and Dad!"

"Whatever," Matthew sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, hey, Artie's taking me to school today, so don't wait up," Alfred called to him as the bathroom door closed.

Alfred laughed slightly, shaking his head as he came into his room and swiftly got himself ready, pulling out his school uniform, and making sure to remember his infamous bomber. He never really liked the uniform, it was just a blue blazer over a plain white shirt and blue plaid pants. There was also this stupid cashmere sweater thing that one could wear instead, which Alfred usual wore so that he could wear his bomber over it. And then there was the stupid tie, which he could never figure out, so he just wore a clip on.

He had to get ready at least slightly quickly since Arthur liked to get to school early, for some strange reason Alfred couldn't understand. But, he wanted to give him a ride, since Alfred was complaining all yesterday about Matthew starting to give Gilbert rides. Gilbert was beyond annoying, especially in the mornings, when his "awesome beauty sleep" has been interrupted.

That guy seriously hung out around Francis too much…

Alfred's attention was averted to his phone as it started buzzing on his desk while he was pulling his pants on. It was Arthur. Grabbing for his phone at the same time he lost his balance, Alfred hit the answer button and soon landed on his back.

"Yeah?" Alfred grunted out.

"_You fell again, didn't you_?" Arthur sighed on the other end.

"Just falling for you, babe," Alfred said cheekily as he pulled his pants up the rest of the way while still on the floor.

"_Just come outside_," Arthur scoffed, but Alfred could practically hear the blush in his voice. "_I've been waiting for 5 minutes…_"

"And that's so long," Alfred laughed, quickly springing to his feet and snagging his backpack. "Be out in a sec." He hung up and quickly ran downstairs, stealing a waffle he saw on the table. He laughed slightly, imagining Matthew's reaction when he got downstairs to see waffles rather than pancakes.

He quickly charged out the front door, waving slightly to his parents and running to Arthur's simple Mini Cooper. He always hated it when Alfred called it cute or said Arthur looked cute in it, so Alfred shut himself up by putting the waffle in his mouth and sliding into the passenger seat. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. He had simple, raggedy blonde hair and bright green emeralds for eyes. And then there were these giant eyebrows, but Arthur didn't let him talk about that…

"Hey," Alfred said happily through the waffle in his mouth.

"Hello," Arthur laughed slightly before he started driving. "Honestly, why do you have to run around like the world is ending all the time?"

"It's kind of like working out," Alfred shrugged, taking the waffle out of his mouth. "I need to keep my strength up for track, football, soccer, baseball…"

"Good lord, how do you handle all those sports?" Arthur sighed.

"I'm amazing?" Alfred grinned. "That reminds me, though, I've got football tryouts tomorrow…"

"Of course that bloody sport has started," Arthur sighed.

"What do you have against football?" Alfred asked. "It's like, the all American sport!"

"It's dangerous," Arthur stated and Alfred sighed. He was starting off _the list_ again. "There's no bloody point, you just run around in circles around each other. The rules don't make sense."

"And practice takes me away from you?" Alfred grinned as Arthur blushed and they approached a red light. "Oh, I almost forgot something." Just as Arthur stopped, Alfred leaned over and moved Arthur's head so that it faced him and placed a small peck on his lips.

"Thank you for waiting until we reached a red light this time, love," Arthur smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

"No problem," Alfred smiled. "You know, I can't wait until I can drive!"

"And why don't you have your license yet, like your brother?" Arthur asked.

"It's got something to do with a prank or something," Alfred said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore," Arthur sighed. The school was already in sight.

"Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to Physics today," Alfred sighed, stretching slightly.

"Aw, is the school golden boy actually not good at something?" Arthur fake pouted.

"I'm good at Physics," Alfred rolled his eyes today. "It just sucks, is all. It's all numbers and shit."

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a rocket engineer or something?" Arthur sighed.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "Wait, does that involve physics? Ah, shit, it does, doesn't it?"

"You are such an idiot," Arthur chuckled, pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey," Alfred whined.

* * *

America rolled over in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It felt like today was important, but he wasn't quite sure why… He laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling, too lazy to get up. But, eventually he got bored and slowly sat up, looking around his room. It was pretty bare, mainly because he was hardly in there…

Slowly, though, he realized that someone else was in his room. As his eyes adjusted, he first saw a little gray blob. Then it grew red eyes. And then he realized it was Tony.

"Oh, hey, Tony, what do you want?" America asked, sitting upright and stretching his arms over his head.

"Video game," Tony held up an Xbox controller.

"Oh, sure dude," America nodded slowly and quickly rolled onto his feet. Tony simply nodded and quickly padded downstairs, probably to set everything up. America still couldn't get it past his head that he was forgetting something important today…Oh well, he was going to figure it out eventually… America shrugged and soon followed Tony down the stairs.

Once he made it down the stairs, he immediately started for the kitchen, already feeling his hunger for not eating the entire time he was a sleep. That was seriously a long time. Peering into his pantry, he found a box of Lucky Charms and happily pulled the box out and got a bowl before going into the fridge to find milk.

"Are you kidding me?" America groaned out, pulling out the see-through gallon jug of milk. There wasn't even enough to fill a shot glass. "Tony! Did you drink the milk again?"

"Maybe," came the quiet reply from the alien.

"Screw you, you're getting me more milk," America sighed, throwing the jug away and staring at the bowl and box of cereal. What was he going to do now? He really wanted cereal… "And no abducting cows this time!"

"Fine…" Tony sighed.

America tapped his fingers on the counter for a while, staring at his unfinished breakfast. Suddenly, though, he got an amazing idea. He quickly opened up the fridge again and pulled out a can of Coke. He was about to try this awesome combination, but a sudden buzzing caught his attention.

America turned around and saw his phone buzzing. He must have left it on the counter last night without thinking… After setting down the can of Coke, he quickly scooped up his phone and saw that he had a text. From England. Why was he texting him?

America hummed slightly to himself as he opened up the text. He couldn't help but laugh slightly, seeing it though. Leave it to the Brit to have perfect grammar even with texts.

_When the bloody hell are you going to get here, git?_

America sighed. What had he done wrong this time? He couldn't remember anything happening today…

Shrugging to himself, America closed the text and found a calendar reminder on the background of his phone. America glanced longingly at his breakfast before he opened up the calendar reminder.

_World Meeting today!_

"Oh, shit," America said under his breath and quickly rushed up the stairs and changed into his military uniform, making sure not to forget his bomber. "Sorry Tony!" he yelled as he bounded down the stairs, nearly having a heart attack when he slid down 5 steps after missing one. "Gotta go!"

On his way out the door, America had managed to grab his Coke and box of Lucky Charms and ran to his car.

One box of cereal, two cans of Coke, and three ran red lights later, he made it to the meeting building and quickly ran inside. He was on a little sugar high from his breakfast, so he was able to run pretty quickly and burst open the doors of the meeting room. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and saw that he was only about an hour late. Not too much harm done.

"So, you're finally here," Germany sighed irritably.

"Leave it to you to forget about a world meeting in your own country," England scoffed.

"I recall one or two times you didn't show up to meetings at all, Angleterre," France smirked. "And I remember dragging you, hung over, out of your bed."

"Shut it, frog breath!" England snapped.

"I really don't think I missed much with these two," America shrugged and sauntered over to his chair happily.

"As I was saying before America interrupted," Germany sighed from his spot at the head of the table, like usual. America noticed, however, that he seemed far more irritable than usual today… Germany continued on what he was talking about, which America couldn't honestly say he cared about. America noticed that Italy was sitting next to him, though.

"Hey, Italy," America whispered to the Italian, who's attention perked up significantly now that he didn't have to listen to the boring meeting.

"Si?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What's up with Grumpy?" America asked, tilting his head slightly to Germany.

"Hm, I dunno," Italy blinked slightly, looking over at Germany. "He's been a little more mean and grumpy lately, I don't know why…"

"I can hear you two talking," Germany grumbled through clenched teeth and the two jumped slightly. "If you have something to say, save it for the break."

"Okay, jeez…" America muttered, putting his hands up in mock surrender. He noticed that the other countries also seemed relatively quiet. Was this because Germany was so irritable?

America sat in his chair, not really paying attention to what was happening during the meeting. He couldn't believe he had two more days of this…Why were meetings so boring…? Eventually, though, a break was called and America shot up in his seat.

He knew the exact person to ask about Germany's foul mood. He wasn't exactly supposed to be at these things, but he usually showed up anyway. Why, America had no clue.

He found the albino easily enough, talking with France and Spain about God knows what.

"Hey, Prussia!" America easily stepped between France and Spain.

"Yeah?" Prussia asked, his odd yellow bird nesting happily in his already messed up hair.

"I gotta ask, what's up with Germany?" America asked curiously. "I mean, he's more grumpy than usual, and even Italy doesn't know what's up."

"Um…" Prussia scratched the back of his head for a little bit while he thought things through. "Country issues. I don't really pay attention anymore, because I'm way too awesome for that, but it's got something to do with some new boss and a lot of people are unhappy."

"Huh…" America muttered. That was weird… Last he checked, Germany already had a boss, and he was relatively new… "Alright, then…" America turned around and started searching for Germany. He remembered last time Germany started getting grouchy, and that ended with World War II…

"Oi, don't try talking to him about it," Prussia sighed. "I did and nearly got a black eye."

"Well, now I'm definitely talking to him," America stated. He was the hero, he couldn't see something like this happening and just let it pass by.

"Do tell us how that goes, mon ami," Francis laughed.

"He's gonna die," Spain shrugged.

"Thanks!" America called back to them and started walking towards Germany.

* * *

**Alrighty! Here's one of my new stories, Swapped! Pretty excited for it! Now, my updates for this will be weirder than usual, once a week, on the weekends. Now, this is because of a few reasons. The new writing style I'm trying out takes a while to write and I'm writing two other stories on top of this one. "Somewhere in Neverland" and a real novel. I will be on schedual for the majority of the time, though, so you won't really have to hope and wonder where I am.**

**Anywho, please review! I came up with this idea a while ago and tried to make it go away, but it just kind of kept staying and expanding itself. Just please tell me how you like it so far! They're probably going to swap at around chapter 3, so look out for that!**

**And I don't own Hetalia. Only time I'm putting this in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred yawned loudly, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Today had been very tiring. 2 tests back to back, one in Physics and one in History and then there was that damn cheerleader clique stalking him.

"Are you alright, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked. Alfred peeked an eye open to look at his Japanese friend. He had simple, short clipped black hair and slightly hollow brown eyes. He was polite, probably a little too polite, but he was a good friend.

"Fine," Alfred sighed, leaning over the table they had. They were at McDonalds with a few other friends, who were currently ordering food. Ludwig, a German who had slicked back blonde hair and cold blue eyes, Feliciano (Feli, as everyone called him), an Italian with reddish brown hair with an odd curl coming off it and brown eyes, and Arthur, Alfred's Brit. "Long day, you know?"

"Hai," Kiku nodded. Alfred nodded, looking around for the first time at the other occupants of the restaurant. Most of them were students at Hetalia World Academy, so there was a large variety of ethnicities filling the place up. HWA was a world school, so people from all over came. It was in America, too, that was the only reason Alfred was able to come. His family definitely couldn't afford sending him and Matthew to another country.

"Here's your heart attack," Arthur sighed, dropping a tray of food in front of Alfred, practically waking the poor boy up.

"Thanks, dude!" Alfred smiled up at his boyfriend. "I'll pay you back later, I swear!"

"I'll just add it to the fifty dollars you already owe me," Arthur smirked, sitting down next to him. Ludwig and Feli sat down next to Kiku, all of them working to separate their own food.

"What? I'm sure I've already paid, like, half of that," Alfred pouted slightly, unwrapping his first burger of 5.

"You gave me a dollar and fifty Monopoly money," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that stuff is good somewhere," Alfred shrugged, digging into his burger.

"Do remind me why the bloody hell I'm going out with you," Arthur shook his head.

"It's 'cause you love me," Alfred grinned, his mouth full of food.

"I know Luddie loves me!" Feli said happily, looping his arms around Ludwig's and leaning his head on it. He had a goofy smile, like always, plastered on his face.

"Ja, ja, Feli," Ludwig sighed, patting the Italian's head.

"You guys are so cute," Alfred laughed while he went to grab his next burger.

"I could say the same about you," Arthur smirked. "When you're not stuffing your face and suffocating yourself. Haven't you considered you'll choke at least once?"

Alfred swallowed. "Heck no, bro! I'm a hero! Heroes don't die by lame ways, like choking."

"Sure," Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How do you finish your food so fast?" Feli marveled at him. "I can never eat as fast as you can!"

"Practice," Alfred winked, picking up another one. "Plus, if I eat Artie's food fast, I don't taste how awful it is."

"Hey!" Arthur snapped, wacking Alfred upside the head. Alfred just started laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's true, dude! You have no idea how many times I've almost died eating your…what are those stones called again?" Alfred looked up at the air in thought.

"They're scones, you twat! Not stones!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Right," Alfred laughed and felt a buzzing in his pocket from his phone. He quickly pulled it out and answered it without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"_Al, where are you_?" Matthew sighed on the other end. "_Did you forget what you have to do today?_"

"Of course I didn't, Mattie," Alfred sighed, trying to run through the back of his mind what he forgot. "Um, run it by me again?"

Matthew sighed heavily on the other side. "_It's your turn to clean the kitchen. And you better hurry, Mom and Dad are coming home from work early and they expect this to be done when they get home._"

"Aw, come on, Mattie," Alfred groaned, tilting his head back. "Can't you do it? Just this once?"

"_I did it the last three times_," Matthew replied impatiently.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few…" Alfred sighed and hung up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, Artie, any chance you can give me a ride home really quick?"

"What did you forget this time?" Arthur looked at him.

"Oh, just some simple chores," Alfred said with a wave of his hand. "But, Mattie's pissed and my parents'll be home soon."

"Why don't you just do things when you're told to do them?" Arthur shook his head and stood up. "Come along, then."

"Sweet, love you," Alfred smiled sweetly, picking up his remaining hamburgers, and following Arthur closely.

"I know you do, love," Arthur smirked.

"You don't have to be so cocky about it," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I do when you're so cocky," Arthur replied easily.

"Whatever," Alfred sighed as they got outside and Arthur unlocked the car. Alfred quickly slid in and Arthur started the car.

"I still don't know why you insist on doing everything at the last minute," Arthur sighed as he began driving out of the parking lot.

"That way I have more time to be with people I care about," Alfred shrugged. "Like you."

"Adorable," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm adorable," Alfred laughed. "What else do you expect?"

"Perhaps being humble?" Arthur chuckled slightly. "Or acting like the adult you will have to be soon?"

"Dude, I'm 16," Alfred he flashed his awesome, heroic smile. "I've got plenty of time!"

"That's not an acceptable answer," Arthur scoffed. "You're going to be a senior next year."

"So are you," Alfred smirked. "And I've seen you be childish on multiple occasions."

"Name one!" Arthur glanced at him.

"The last time you spoke with Francis. Which was…hm…lunch?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You would have been sent to the principal's office if that teacher didn't like you so much!"

"That proves nothing!" Arthur blushed slightly, sputtering.

"Yeah, nothing," Alfred scoffed.

"You are lucky you live close to that God awful restaurant," Arthur rolled his eyes, stopping the car and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're so adorable," Alfred smiled and quickly leaned over and tilted Arthur's head so that he could kiss him quickly. "Love you."

"You, too, git," Arthur muttered and Alfred laughed, quickly getting out of the car and running inside.

"I'm home!" Alfred called in happily. He saw Matthew's car outside, so he knew he must be here. But, the silence that surrounded him told him that Gilbert was in his room and they would need all the time they could get before their parents got home. Alfred just let out a laugh and started working on clearing the kitchen.

It didn't take him very long, in all honesty. He got done just as his parents got home, luckily, and they set to making dinner. Before Alfred knew it, it was time to eat. Matthew came downstairs and Alfred noticed for the first time that Gilbert never came downstairs to leave.

He was able to catch Matthew's eyes during their dinner and mouthed "Where's Gil?" to him without their parents seeing.

"Closet," Matthew managed to whisper quietly.

"Bathroom," Alfred said suddenly, standing up. His parents nodded and Matthew smiled at him. Skillfully, without his parents seeing, Alfred managed to sneak up the stairs and into Matthew's room. He made sure to silently close the door and quickly slid open Matthew's closet door. Sure enough, sitting very bored amongst the shoes and dirty clothes, sat Gilbert.

"I cannot believe my brother managed to convince you to get stuffed in a closet," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well," Gilbert took Alfred's outstretched hand and stood up. "We got…a little caught up."

"If I find another hickey on my brother's neck, I swear I'll actually tell my parents about this," Alfred warned, pointing a finger at him.

"No need to play protective brother," Gilbert shrugged. "Anyway, help me get out of here?"

"Since I owe Matt today," Alfred groaned. "But just this once. No promises."

"Awesome, dude!" Gilbert beamed at him.

"Quiet," Alfred hissed and opened Matthew's door to look around stealthily. Everyone was still downstairs. He knew the way his parent's sat that their backs were to the stairs, which mean he could quickly make it past them and to the back door. "Quick question, do you have a ride?"

"Luddie's waiting outside," Gilbert shrugged simply.

"Good," Alfred sighed and the two quickly made it out of the room and down the stairs. Alfred stopped for only a fraction of a second to make sure his parents weren't looking and then they both made a beeline for the back door. Alfred opened it slowly, knowing that it creaked sometimes and sighed with relief when it stayed quiet.

"Now, out," Alfred pointed to his backyard. "Next time this happens, I won't be so nice."

"Alright, shieβe, I get it," Gilbert rolled his eyes and trotted outside. Alfred let out a small groan. The things he did for his brother…

When he got back to the table, Matthew smiled happily at him and Alfred smiled back. The rest of dinner went normally, thankfully, and then Alfred easily blew through his homework before the weight of the day hit him like a ton of bricks. Before he knew it, he was yawning.

He didn't even get a chance to play his new video game yet… Tomorrow, then.

And, so, he placed his glasses next to his alarm clock and happily covered himself with his comforter before easily falling asleep.

He had a dream about falling.

* * *

The meeting resumed before America had a chance to ask Germany what was wrong with him and he couldn't help but let out a groan as he sat down next to Italy. His sugar high was going down fast and he was starting to doze off slowly during the meeting. These things always went until late, anyway. But, hey, what else did they have to do?

"Wake up, you bloody idiot," someone hissed in America's ear and he perked up slightly, looking at who was to the other side of him for the first time. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw that it was England.

"What?" America asked groggily. He glanced up at the clock at saw that it was already 10:30 at night.

"You were dozing off. Again," England scoffed. "You could at least try to pay attention, you know."

"I can hear you two talking," Germany growled at them and America put his hands up in surrender.

"He was doing most of the talking," he pointed an accusing finger at England and snickered when he saw England's eyes widening.

"I was only making sure your poor sleeping habits weren't going to be your downfall, you twat!" England snapped.

"Shut up, you two!" Germany bellowed and the two quickly shut their mouths. The meeting room was quiet for a while, a rare sight, before America finally decided to speak up.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked almost casually. "You're a lot angrier than usual."

"Dummkompf," Prussia grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Germany asked irritably.

"I said you're more angry than usual," America stood up. "I just wanna know what's up. I remember what happened last time you were like this and I know no one wants a rerun of that."

"Sit down," Germany demanded.

"No," America said stubbornly.

"America, sit down," England hissed at him.

"Something's up," America stated. "And I wanna know what."

"Quit trying to be a hero," England scoffed.

"Nothing is wrong," Germany said passively, waving his hand. But America just stayed standing.

"And I don't believe you," America sighed.

"Would you just sit down so we can continue the meeting?" Germany snapped.

"It was really boring anyway," America shrugged.

"You're a bloody fool…" England huffed.

"Ve…I think you should just sit down…" Italy muttered quietly.

"No!" America shouted. Suddenly, however, even though he was mad and in the heat of the moment, he got really tired.

"America?" England asked when he started to sway a little.

"'m fine…" America managed out, his eyes threatening to close all the time. "Wh-what's…wrong with…Ger…" And then his eyes closed and he tumbled to the ground, passing out.

When he opened his eyes, however, he did not find himself in the meeting room, but rather in complete blackness. It felt like he was falling, which immediately made him perk up. Why the hell would he fall asleep in the middle of that meeting? He was just about to figure out what was wrong with Germany…

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his reflection falling right in front of him. Except, it was moving differently than him. While America was trying to straighten himself out with his arms, this other one was turning around in circles like he was skydiving. Why didn't America come up with that idea? That looked awesome!

It was very weird, though. Sure, it looked a lot like him. But, this one looked a lot younger than him…almost like a teenager.

And then they stopped falling. The replica looked around, slightly disappointed and then, for the first time, saw America. He looked at him, confused for a little bit before America felt himself get tugged forward.

And, once again, his world turned to black.

* * *

**Oh, horrible dream sequence, but whatever! You know what this dream means, right? They're officially swapped. You can basically already see the plot going on with America's side, but Alfred's side is a little hard to see at this point. But, don't worry, it's there! **

**Please review! It will help me right and keep me happy, which will be a good thing, considering I'm writing three freaking stories right now...**


	3. Chapter 3

America woke up to the sound of a fire alarm. He sat up straight, nearly letting out a yell, but catching himself. Tony would never get it past him if he was scared of a stupid fire alarm. When America looked around the room, however, he didn't recognize anything. Plus, it was all a little fuzzy for some reason.

"Al," someone with a familiar, quiet voice sighed, opening a door in the room. "Shut off that damn clock already."

"Wha-" America squinted slightly to see who it was. "Canada?"

"What?" the blurry figure asked bluntly.

"Wh-where am I?" America asked. Last he remembered… "Oh, my God, did I pass out at that meeting?!"

"What meeting? You basically locked yourself in your room all night and finally went to bed at like 1."

"You were at the meeting, dude!" America stood up quickly, tripping slightly on the comforter.

"Is something wrong, Al?" the figure asked. "Did you have one of…those dreams again?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" America asked.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" the figure asked.

"Canada? Are you feeling okay?" America asked.

"Why are you calling me Canada?" the figure sighed. "I thought you were past that stage."

"Uh…o-one sec. Where are my glasses?" America turned around, trying to find where those things were.

"Where you always put them?" the figure stated.

"I've never been in this room before in my life," America stated.

The figure let out a loud groan and moved over to what seemed to maybe be a table and finally shut off the loud alarm.

"Here," the figure sighed, stretching out his hand, and America did the same. He felt the glasses land easily and opened them up and placed them on his face. Sure enough, in front of him was his brother. But…he looked off. Younger, maybe?

"Dude, what happened to you?" America asked.

"Al, if you're checking me for hickeys again-"

"Hickeys?" America reeled back slightly. "Who have you been…?"

"You know who!" Canada scoffed. "Gilbert!"

"Who the hell is Gilbert?" America asked.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor…" Canada looked him over

"Why would I need to go to the doctor, Canada?" America laughed slightly.

"My name isn't Canada, its Matthew," Canada was really starting to look concerned.

"I've known you my whole life," America looked over his brother. "I think I know what your name is."

"You haven't known me for half of your life!" Canada argued.

"You're making absolutely no sense, right now, bro," America shook his head. "Dude, last I remember, I was talking to Germany, trying to get him to fess up to having something wrong and I just-"

"Al, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, okay?" Canada asked.

"Um, sure?" America shrugged. What? Was this a concussion test or something?

"Where do you live?"

"D.C., duh," America scoffed.

"Who raised you?"

"England," America answered easily. But it seemed like Canada was getting more and more worried with each question.

"How old are you?"

"Um…2 hundred something, something," America said with a wave of his hand.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" America scoffed. "Why would I have a boyfriend?"

"Does the name Arthur Kirkland ring any bells to you?"

"Um…nope."

"You're not Alfred, are you?" Canada muttered.

"What are you talking about?" America scoffed. "I'm America, not Alfred."

"Maple…" Canada looked down at the ground.

"What's up, dude?" America asked. "You only say that when something's really bad."

"What…happened?" Canada started to walk around him. "Not even Arthur's name snapped you out of this."

"What are you talking about?" America asked, twirling around to try to meet Canada, but he was moving around too quickly.

"Maybe this is like something out of your…his comic books," Canada mused. "Are you from a different world or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" America finally got Canada to stop.

"You said your name was America and you keep on calling me Canada…" Canada muttered. "Are you from a world where countries exist as people?"

"Yes," America nodded slowly. "And…uh…you're kinda part of that world."

"I'm not Canada!" Canada yelled slightly, but his voice was so soft, it didn't really sound like one. "My name is Matthew Williams. I don't think you're where you think you are. The person I'm looking at right now was my step-brother Alfred Jones. We don't live in D.C., we live in upstate New York. And you were raised by your dad for most of your life."

"Are you saying I, like, swapped bodies with someone?" America looked down excitedly at himself. "Dude! I gotta look into a mirror and see what the new me looks like!"

"Bathroom, the door across the hall," Matthew muttered.

"You know, it's really weird," America chatted excitedly now that he knew the situation was under control. He left the room and started towards the door on the opposite of him. "You look just like my brother. Sorry I was acting all weird. I mean, it's understandable, considering how I woke up and…" he stopped cold when he saw the reflection in the mirror.

It was definitely him. But more…adolescent. He was definitely a teenager or something close. As if to check it was really him in the mirror, America moved to touch his face. Those blue eyes were definitely his, the sandy hair, the stupid cowlick.

"I'm…me…" America muttered, the reflection's lips matching his. "But…I'm not…"

"Do you think you swapped bodies, but over some other dimension, like your comic books?" Matthew asked.

"I could have…" America stated, still mesmerized by what he saw in the mirror. "Alfred Jones, you said?"

"Yes," Matthew nodded.

"Okay…" America blinked a couple times before turning back to Matthew. He would actually have to be serious now. This wasn't his body, so he would have to take care of it. "So, I think I might be stuck here for a while, then… Do you think you could tell me as much as possible about Alfred?"

"How about on the car ride to school?" Matthew asked. "If either of us is late again, we'll be grounded, and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that."

"School?" America tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Just…get dressed into the uniform, it's in the closet, I think," Matthew sighed. "I promise I'll explain a lot more on our way to school."

"Um, okay…" America muttered. School uniform? Seriously? "Hey, wait, I have a question."

"Um, yes?" Matthew asked awkwardly.

"You're still my brother in this world, apparently, so I have to ask," America said, slowly at first, not really sure how to ask this. He decided for the blunt approach. "Who is Gilbert and why is he giving you hickeys?"

* * *

Alfred's head hurt. A lot. It felt like someone slammed bricks on it multiple times. He groaned slightly and rolled over. He didn't remember drinking last night…So that meant that he wasn't hungover…

"He's moved!" a familiar, excited voice said suddenly and I froze.

"Fucking limey," a weird voice stated.

"Sod off!" the familiar voice growled and Alfred recognized it. That was Arthur's voice! "I thought we both wanted America to be okay!"

"What?" Alfred groaned slightly, rolling over so that he could look in the vague direction of the voices. Slowly, they became less blurry and Alfred could see Arthur and…a gray alien. "H-Holy shit, what the hell is that?!" Alfred yelled suddenly, quickly getting up and backing up as much as possible, which turned out to be not very far, considering he was apparently on a couch.

"America, calm down," Arthur said gingerly, leaning towards him slightly. Something was weird about him, though…He looked so old.

"Arthur…where….where am I?" Alfred looked around and saw that he was in a living room of some sort. It definitely wasn't his, it was way too big. And it wasn't Arthur's, he lived in an apartment.

"You're home," Arthur stated.

"Do you not recognize me?" the alien thing tilted his head to the side. It was really starting to creep Alfred out, why was it even here?

"This is not home," Alfred shook his head vigorously. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"You passed out in that meeting," Arthur said calmly. Even something about his voice was off. He didn't seem as relaxed as usual. He sounded more wound tight, like when Alfred first met him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What meeting?" Alfred asked.

"Did you really hit your head that hard?" Arthur scoffed, feeling Alfred's forehead. His touch was nowhere near as soft as it was just yesterday. "I knew you were an idiot, but-"

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, but Arthur didn't reply.

"I think you got your alien's name wrong, his name is Tony," Arthur scoffed.

"My alien?" Alfred echoed, not believing it himself. He looked back at the alien thing, not having a clue why he would keep something like it.

"That's not America," the alien, Tony, said suddenly.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning towards it.

"Why would I be America?" Alfred asked. "That's not even a person."

"A-America?" Arthur looked back at me, worry tracing his face. But it seemed strained, like he had never used that expression much.

"Not America," Tony shook his head. "A human?"

"What are you talking about, of course I'm a freaking human!" Alfred yelled at them. "Wh-what's even going on here?"

"What's your name?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Artie, you…you know my name," Alfred tried to laugh, but this situation seemed a little too weird for that.

"My name isn't Arthur," Arthur shook his head. "I am England."

"No," Alfred shook his head. "You're Arthur."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Alfred Fucking Jones and I demand to know what the hell is going on," Alfred suddenly burst out. He didn't even care if he was being rude anymore. These people were starting to get him on edge. And that…Arthur look alike. "What the hell are you?"

"I am the physical representation of England," the Arthur look-alike stated. "And, right now, you're the representation of the United States of America."

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" Alfred nearly spat.

"I'm afraid not, lad," England muttered, looking to Tony for help.

"He's been swapped," Tony shrugged, blinking his giant eyes.

"Swapped?" Alfred asked. "What, like I'm not in my own world anymore?"

"I would guess," Tony tilted his bulbous head slightly to the side. "It leads me to think that America is in your place."

"Well…" Alfred muttered. "How do I get back?"

"The biggest question would be where you came from," England stated.

"I live in New York with my family," Alfred muttered. "I go to Hetalia World Academy."

"Don't tell me you have good grades to upkeep," England scoffed. "It is America, after all."

"So…wait…you confused him for me," Alfred crossed his legs under him. "And I confused you for Artie…Plus I've got an uncle named Tony…Our lives are way too similar for it to be random…"

"What other people do you know?" England knelt down in front of Alfred. "Could you describe them for me?"

"Uh…" Alfred thought for a little bit. He knew quite a lot of people… "Kiku. He's Japanese, short black hair, soulless brown eyes, and really antisocial. He's pretty awkward around people."

"That does sound a lot like Japan," England muttered.

"There are these Italian twins. One of them is really hyper, that's Feli, and the other one is really angry, that's Lovino. They both have these odd curls coming from their heads…"

"Italy and Romano…" England nodded. "You said you have a family. Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah, a step-brother," Alfred nodded. "He looks a lot like me, but he's Canadian. His name is Matthew."

"That's…odd…" England muttered. "What is this Arthur of yours like?"

"Um…he's British," Alfred rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't quite sure what he could say in front of this version of Arthur and not sound creepy. "Looks just like you. He can be a little grumpy sometimes, but I've seen him be nice. He's really smart, especially in English and he likes History."

"You've been giving him a lot more description than the rest…" England blinked, cutting Alfred off. He could say so much more. Arthur was just too amazing for words.

"Uh…w-well…That's because-"

He was cut off by a phone sounding off and England cursed, standing up and taking out a cell-phone answering. The more Alfred looked at him, the more he could see some obvious differences. This one wasn't near as relaxed as Arthur was, a little more guarded and tight.

"Right…We will be there as soon as we can," England sighed, tapping his foot the way Arthur does when he gets impatient. "But there's been a complication. With America." A pause. "It's not severe… But, wait, France, you don't understand, he's not exactly the way he was before! Ugh! And he hangs up anyway…" England shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, slightly dreading that look on England's face.

"It's the last thing I want to do," England rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but I have to bring you to a world meeting."

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

* * *

**Heh, shitty emotions, but I didn't have a very good chance to really work on this because I had to go through a whole week of standardized testing, which has officially killed all my brain cells. But now they're officially involved with each other's lives and we'll see how it all goes down. I have the human world all figured out, but the country world still has some kinks in it, so I hope I figure something out about it soon...**

**Anyway, please review! It's totally awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew's car was fairly small, America noticed as they both dumped their backpacks in the backseat. America was surprised with how heavy Alfred's bag seemed to be. What kind of classes did this kid go to?

"Okay, so I get the whole school thing," America sighed as they both climbed into their seats and closed the doors. "And I guess I get you and Gilbert, even though I think I know who he is and it's a little freaky. But I think I could use some info on Alfred before I basically invade his life."

"Too late for that," Matthew laughed slightly, pushing his key into the ignition. "I guess we can go over the important things on our way to school. I don't have to pick up Gil today, so that's good. You're pretty much Alfred, so I'm sure you won't have too many issues fitting into the role."

"First, classes," America stated, glancing at his backpack as the car started moving. "I just want his life to go well while he's gone, I don't want to screw him over or anything."

"I can help you get to them, since I really do go more or less in the same direction as him mostly all day," Matthew sighed. "He's in Physics, PE, English III, AP American History, Algebra II/Trig, and French III."

"Why the hell am I taking French?" America asked, blinking slowly.

"Bad Touch Trio talked you into taking it," Matthew shrugged. "I'm in it, not the same class, but it's easy."

"Well, duh," America crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're anything like Canada, you can speak fluent French…"

"Friends," Matthew changed the subject. "He's pretty much the most popular kid in school. His really close friends are Ludwig, Kiku, Feli, sort of, Toris, Feliks, and Gil, sort of. He really doesn't get along with Ivan, so stay clear of him."

America nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"His…uh…" Matthew tried to think of the right words. It was obvious he was trying to find the right words to say this, so America braced himself. "His boyfriend…"

"Alright, then," America nodded. He had no idea his other self would…swing that way. Then again, recently America considered himself to swing that way slightly. Just for one person, though. "Who?"

"His name is Arthur," Matthew muttered uncomfortably, obviously thinking America would take it the wrong way. "They see each other a lot. He'll be pretty easy to find… Blonde hair, green eyes, usually pretty grumpy." America froze, staring at the road straight ahead. Oh, God, please don't be… "He's British."

"You're shitting me," America muttered. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to this. One part of him wanted to laugh and cheer and smile as wide as possible, because that was England! And another part made his stomach drop in dread and make him want to just feign sick. Because that was England.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew glanced at him.

"That's England…" America turned his stare to his hands. "Great…"

"I'm not really sure how your whole country people thing works," Matthew stated. "But I've heard that the relationship between England and America were improving."

"That's the whole point!" America groaned. He might as well confide to someone, and someone who wouldn't be able to tell anyone about his secret crush. Especially because he was already dating him in this world. "This kid lives less than a tenth of my life and he has the guts to do something I couldn't do in a hundred years…"

"I think having a shorter life is what drove him to do it," Matthew stated.

"Anything else I need to know?" America tried to change the subject.

"Um…oh!" Matthew apparently suddenly realized something as he pulled into the parking lot of the school, which was flooding with teenagers. "Football tryouts are after school today."

"That can't be too hard," America rubbed his neck absently. "I mean, I should be pretty good at it, I'm America after all, it is my sport!"

"Good," Matthew pulled into an empty parking space and turned the car off. "Are you sure you're okay with Arthur?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," America nodded slowly. "I mean, it's not like I'm completely against it or anything… So, first class is Physics?"

"Yes," Matthew nodded.

"Alright," America nodded and the two got out of the car at the same time. "I think I can do that. I mean, if the other me can, I'm sure I can."

"That's one way to think about it," Matthew laughed slightly as the both of them got their backpacks out from the back seat.

"So, what about a locker? Do I have one?" America asked, looking through his backpack for the first time. He figured it would just be a lottery and he would have to hope he has the right book or binder for whatever class.

"That's one of the few bad things about HWA," Matthew shrugged. "No lockers."

"No wonder this thing's so freaking heavy," America groaned, putting the straps on his shoulders.

"We all have to deal with it," Matthew shrugged. "It helps if you have a car, you can just go home during lunch or something and drop off some of the junk you don't need."

"Why doesn't Alfred have a car?" America asked. He considered himself to be a pretty good driver, too.

"Some punishment for something I forgot about," Matthew said with a wave of his hand.

"Well that sucks," America sighed and turned towards the school building. "Alright, then, mind helping me find my first class?"

"We still have a while before school starts," Matthew rolled his eyes. "If you really want to go along with your plan to just fit in, you're going to have to act like Alfred would."

"And that would be?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Just have fun," Matthew laughed walking towards the school already. "Gil's waiting for me inside, anyway. Might as well see how much you really are like Alfred with him."

"Alright, if I gotta," America sighed, begrudgingly walking with Matthew.

* * *

"Hey, so can the me here drive?" Alfred asked, looking around the passenger side of England's car, which he was very surprised wasn't a Mini.

"Yes, Alfred, he can," England sighed, paying close attention to the road, just like Arthur usually did when he was angry. Alfred had been asking questions non-stop about this world, especially this alternate version of him.

"Dude, how old am I?" Alfred looked down at himself, just realizing that he was in the body of the personification of the awesomest country in the world, America.

"237 years old," England sighed.

"Do you keep count or something?" Alfred blinked in surprise. It figured that this Arthur would pay close attention to the other Alfred, considering they were supposed to be very similar. Alfred just felt really bad for America, this England was such a grouch. "Does every country go to these meetings?"

"Usually," England stated. "We try to make sure we can come to these things."

"How many meetings are there?" Alfred asked.

"Usually two a year."

"Are they always in America?"

"No, we switch off where the meetings are."

"Do you know who's going to be next?"

"I don't know," England grumbled and if Alfred were any smarter, he would have stopped asking questions, seeing as England was finally starting to get irritated.

"It must be cool to be able to travel the world like that," Alfred smiled, completely oblivious to England's anger. "You've been around for a while, right?"

"You could say that," England muttered.

"Was everything really in black and white 50 years ago?" Alfred asked.

"Why the bloody hell would it be black at white?" England snapped.

"Could be," Alfred shrugged. "You were a pirate, weren't you? That must have been so cool! Did you, like, burn down villages?"

"A few," England sighed.

"Awesome!" Alfred bounced up and down in his seat. ""Hey-"

"Would you just shut up?" England groaned, hitting his head against the steering wheel once they were at a red light. "Not only do I have to keep answering your bloody questions, but I have to keep focused on the road because it's on the wrong side!"

"You know, you act just like Arthur before I met him," Alfred smirked leaning back in his seat. "You're all grumpy on the outside."

"Outside?" England scoffed.

"I know what's underneath," Alfred stretched in his seat. "You're all soft."

"Like you know anything," England rolled his eyes.

"I know you like to read romance novels and you've read Harry Potter about 20 times," Alfred laughed when he saw England's face turn to shock. "And I know you'll never admit it to anyone, but you secretly like French food. I know you can see things I can't, like fairies and elves and dragons. And I know that you can't swim because of something your brothers did to you years ago."

"H-How do you know all of that?" England's voice was small. Alfred noticed for the first time that they were in a small parking lot in front of some small looking building.

"Close friends," Alfred shrugged and quickly got out of the car. So maybe America didn't have a chance to tell England how he really felt. If they really were the same people, then they would like the same people… He wasn't about to make it awkward with England for them all, before he even had a chance to meet any of the others.

He had it easy, at least. He would just have to think of the ethnicities of people he knew and that would pretty much be there name. Now that he thought about it, America probably had it worse off, he had to remember the names of everyone.

"I highly doubt that if this Arthur is anything like me," England stated, getting out of the car himself, "he would tell all of that just to a friend."

"I'm not just a friend," Alfred shrugged. "I said close friend, didn't I?"

"If you are so much as hiding something…" England muttered as Alfred started walking towards the front door.

"So, I don't really know how these things work," Alfred admitted, laughing slightly.

"We just sit and fight a lot over random global crises," England stated, going through the door first, though Alfred was the one that got there first.

"Sounds like fun," Alfred laughed, following England. "How do you think we're going to be able to explain what happened to the others?"

"It won't be too difficult," England stated. "You are a tad different than America, though it's not obvious. Besides, half of the countries would believe you if you said the world was flooded."

"Well, no one I know is that dumb," Alfred smirked. "Well, maybe Feliks… And maybe Antonio…"

"I have no idea how you manage to have a school working with people like this filling it," England shook his head, coming up to a large, solid door. He easily opened it and the two entered the room.

* * *

**Oh, fillers, aren't they fun? I don't know what happened here. I mean, the whole car ride with Mattie took way longer than I expected and I wanted Alfred and America to be more or less on par with each other. So, you'll just have to wait for the other countries to be around for next chapter, sorry. And sorry it's shorter than the last one, school felt like being a bitch this week...**

**Anyway, please review! It's, like, totally awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal, right. America could do this. It was just high school, after all. It shouldn't be too hard to fit in, after all Alfred is the most popular guy in school. America walked happily next to Matthew. This would be so easy.

And then they walked up to Gilbert. Just seeing him, America couldn't get Prussia out of his head, which was why it felt really weird seeing his own brother go up and hug him. He shuddered slightly, and just had to go with it. After all, Alfred was a cool guy, he probably didn't care much at all.

"Hey, Gil," America smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Teenagers did that, right? He saw the teenage versions of France and Spain with him, too. How was he supposed to say hi to them when he didn't know their names? Ugh, this was so hard…

"Hey," Gilbert nodded to him, a slightly surprised expression on his face. What was that about?

"Bonjour, mon Américain," teenage France smiled, but he gave Gilbert a weird look.

"Hola," teenage Spain said chipperly, obviously oblivious to the looks going on with the other two.

"So, where's your Brit?" Gilbert asked, wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist. America twitched slightly, but didn't let it be shown. How could Alfred not care about someone like Canada being with someone like Prussia?

"I dunno," America shrugged, trying very hard not to smirk at the term 'his Brit.' "I don't think he's here yet."

"Weird," teenage France stated, keeping his same smile on. "He is usually early, non?"

Shit, America messed up. How could he not know this England would always be early to everything, just like the other one?

"Yeah, it is weird," America shrugged again. "Maybe he's sick or something." At that, Matthew let out a small sigh, hanging his head slightly. America inwardly groaned, he did something wrong again, why was he so hopeless at pretending to be himself?

"Then shouldn't you be at his house to check?" Gilbert laughed. "All the other times he was sick, I heard you waited on him hand and foot!"

Why didn't America try that? England got sick a lot….that was a great idea. He would have to try that out…

Luckily, right as America was about to probably say something else wrong, the school bell rang.

"Well, look at that, gotta get to Physics," America nearly sighed with relieve as he grabbed Matthew by his arm and lurched him away from Gilbert and down the hall with him hopefully in the right direction.

"I didn't think it would be that difficult to try to pretend to be you," Matthew sighed.

"Hey, I don't know what Alfred does in his free time, okay?" America muttered. "I have to admit, though…missing an entire day of school for him is actually a pretty idea. England would kill me if I did that, though…"

"And you think Arthur didn't?" Matthew laughed. "He chewed out Alfred for it for a whole week."

"Worth it," America nodded to himself.

"Exactly what Alfred said," Matthew smiled and America stopped.

"Well, I have no idea where the hell I'm going, so…" America rubbed the back of his neck, dropping Matthew's arm.

"To the right," Matthew chuckled and the two started walking again. America was slightly surprised at all of the teenagers going to and fro around the halls. It was hard to just move around.

"Jeez, this is really what high school's like?" America muttered.

"Out of curiosity, how did you grow up?" Matthew asked, looking behind him for a second to lock eyes with America.

"Um…England just kind of raised me," America shrugged. "The earliest I can remember, there was a few days when I was sort of on my own. I mean, Canada was there, too, but he got ignored pretty quick. England took me up after a while after a huge fight with France and I kinda stayed with him until I was fully grown…"

"Ignored, huh?" Matthew muttered to himself.

"What?" America asked.

"Nothing," Matthew stopped in front of a door, causing a few students passing them by to bump into them. "Here's your stop."

"Oh, hey, thanks," America smiled. "Guess I'll see ya after I figure out if I'm any good at this school thing."

"No problem," Matthew sighed.

"Something wrong?" America asked. He knew that look from Canada, he always had it on whenever he was getting depressed about something.

"No," Matthew shook his head.

"Don't lie to me," America scoffed.

"You really are a lot like Alfred," Matthew gave a weak smile. "I don't know why you didn't act this well around the others."

"I dunno," America shrugged. "I mean, it could be-" America stopped when he felt something hard and strong hit him right in the middle of his face. It caught him so much by surprise that he fell onto the ground. Immediately, his hands went to his nose, which he would have sword was broken if it didn't feel so normal. The pain was gone…

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked and America looked up at him. There was no one around them. The passing period was almost over so hardly any students were even around in the first place.

"What the hell was that?" America muttered, feeling his nose. It was perfectly fine, almost like the pain never happened.

"What just happened?" Matthew asked, looking down at him.

"I don't know," America muttered. "It felt like someone just nailed me in the face."

"Do you think it could be Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"I really hope not…" America groaned, remembering the state that Germany was in when he passed out. Something must have happened…

"What are you two still doing out here?" Germany's voice asked just as the final bell rang. America looked beyond Matthew slightly and saw a teenage version of Germany coming up to them. Well, not the Germany America left behind, he did seem a little different.

"Ah, we were just talking about some family stuff," America tried to cover up quickly while Matthew stood there speechless.

"What are you doing on the ground?" teenage Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I slipped?" America shrugged.

"Get to class," teenage Germany shook his head and America scrambled to get to his feet. Teenage Germany looked like he was about to say something, but his attention quickly darted over to the side. "Feliciano! Lovino! Don't think I don't see you!" he barked, trudging down the hallway behind them.

"Hall monitor?" America guessed. He should have guessed someone like him would be one...

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "We were lucky, just get into your class."

"Kay," America nodded, reaching for the door handle. "I'll tell you if I feel anything else."

"Right," Matthew jogged slightly down the hall to get to his class.

"Physics here I come," America murmured and opened the door.

* * *

Alfred had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing things right. The room was just like any typical meeting room, if not a little larger than normal. But the people in it seemed to be in complete chaos. Then again, these were some of the students in his school, and putting them all in one room could be dangerous for anyone's health.

There were some people simply talking against the walls, away from the middle, but those were the calm ones. The more excitable ones were either picking fights or just running around with the rolling chairs all around the middle. The ones making fights even got on top of the table in theier mini wrestling matches and the ones rolling into chairs continuously ran into each other and others.

"There you two are!" a familiar voice rang out and Alfred saw Francis come in front of them. Or was his name France here? "I was wondering what could be taking you so long." France winked.

"What the bloody hell could be going on, frog?" England snapped at him and Alfred couldn't help but laugh. They were just like Francis and Arthur.

"What is so amusant?" France asked, raising an eyebrow at Alfred.

"Well, if someone hadn't been so quick to hang up, you would know," England scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Something…happened when America passed out."

"What? He finally confessed his undying love for you?" France smirked and Alfred laughed as England's face turned a bright red.

"No, you bloody fool!" England snapped at him before trying to calm himself down slightly. "I think he's been swapped with another…version of himself, I guess."

France raised his eyebrow again, looking Alfred up and down.

"He looks the same," France muttered.

"I meant his mind, cheesy monkey," England rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not America," Alfred shook his head. "My name's Alfred."

"America's alien seems to think he's from a different universe," England stated.

"That's very odd," France stated before locking eyes with Alfred. "You'll have to tell me about your universe, then."

"I guess, for me, it's not very different," Alfred shrugged. "Except, rather than us all being countries, we all go to the same high school."

"Ah, you'll have to tell me about me, then," France smirked. "Of course all the ladies fall for me and the teachers love me."

"Not really," Alfred laughed. "I guess you're alright in History and obviously your powning in French. But with the girl aspect, you do have a girlfriend."

"He does?" England deadpanned.

France laughed. "Well, do tell which mademoiselle has fallen for me!"

"Um…Jean, I think that's her name," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and France's proud personality shattered, his jaw dropping.

"Hi, America!" this world's Feli came up to them. Alfred figured he would be Italy. Then again…his brother was Italian, too.

"Looks like he's finally able to shut up," England snickered at France.

"Uh…France?" Alfred tried to wave a hand in front of France's face.

"America?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, right," Alfred muttered, forgetting he was supposed to respond to that.

"Actually…" England sighed, explaining the situation to the new addition to their crowd as well as the other Vargas Brother and Antonio (Spain, right…) who had just came up to them.

"You mean we all go to school together?" Italy asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "That's so exciting!"

"That does sound pretty fun," Spain smiled as France finally shook his head, coming back to reality.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gilbert (erm….which country was he? Germany? Or would that be Ludwig?) came up to them. "I mean, it can't be anything good, since I'm not the topic."

"This is not America," Spain informed and Alfred noticed England slink off to the side from the slowly growing crowd. The word seemed to apparently be spreading quickly.

"So that means my awesomeness is spread over multiple universes?" this Gilbert cackled. "Perfect!"

"Are we friends in that world, too?" Italy asked happily.

"Yeah," Alfred smiled, noticing for the first time that he was kind of backed up against a wall. "You, me, Kiku, Ludwig, and Artie hang out all the time. Uh, I guess here they would be Japan and Germany, right?"

"My little bruder's name is Ludwig?" this Gilbert laughed. "How stupid!"

"What's my name?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Feliciano, I think is your whole name," Alfred shrugged.

"What is my name?" Spain asked.

"Uh, Antonio."

"Mine?"

All of a sudden, the whole room seemed to erupt into a vast multitude of questions and Alfred struggled to keep up with all of them. They ranged from anything to their names to if they were still friends with them to what classes they were good at. The whole time, England and just a few others stood around the massive ring of excited countries.

Thankfully (or not so much so), Alfred was saved by the door opening up behind him and he tumbled backwards, onto the ground.

"What are all of you doing?" this world's Ludwig…Germany…snapped above Alfred. He looked the same, sure, but he sounded very different. Almost like when he was mad, but a little worse.

"Ve, America's been replaced by someone from a different world just like him!" Italy chimed excitedly. "He's been telling us all about his world!"

"I'm 10 minutes late to a meeting and it turns into this chaos?" Germany growled and it sent a shiver up Alfred's spine. He quickly scrambled up and walked towards the nicer, more chaotic people. This was definitely not Ludwig… Besides, Ludwig was never late to anything.

"Don't worry about it, West," this Gilbert smirked. Alfred still couldn't figure out which country he was… "It's not like we were burning anything down. Yet."

"Don't call me that," Germany glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" this Gilbert laughed. "I'm still your older bruder."

Germany just glared at him for a while, as if calculating what he was going to do. Apparently, Alfred saw what was coming before this Gilbert did, how Germany clenched his fist and took a few steps forward before standing in a position that would give him good leverage.

And so, because of Alfred's stupid hero instincts, he stood in the way and wound up getting a fist right into the center of his face. It erupted with pain for just a little bit before his world went black.

* * *

**Sigh... I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. But I went all night laser tagging on Friday and as I'm a morning person, I was dead the entire next day, which was when I was supposed to post this. So please forgive me for being a little late. I would have posted earlier today, but I was forced to go to church, so my time was wasted with that... **

**Anyway! The reason Gilbert and the others are a little suspicious of America up there, if you didn't catch it, is because Alfred is extremely protective of his brother, but America is trying to be fine with Gilbert being with Matthew. And then he's not as protective of Arthur because he's not used to the idea of going out with him. And I feel a little bad for Alfred, being swarmed by other countries. That, and being punched right in the face by Germany. Ouch.**

**Please review! It's totally awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

School was way easier than America thought it would be. His first couple classes were a breeze! Maybe he and Alfred had more in common than he thought at first. Matthew didn't even need to help him get to classes anymore. Japan(Kiku) was in his Physics class, and apparently his next class, too, which was Algebra II. Whoever came up with this schedule was a dumbass… Ludwig was in that class with them and then they had PE together after that.

It was getting easier and easier to talk to the people in this world as time went on, he noticed. He was slightly awkward with Kiku, but that was okay because he was a little awkward, too. He had no idea that Kiku was so smart, but they were freaking bosses together in Physics. They were getting everything right minutes before the teacher was even done. It was the same in Math, and Ludwig was just a little bit of a loner in that class. And PE.

Now, however, was an off period. How did he figure this out? Well, Arthur was waiting for him outside the locker room.

"How was your morning?"

America froze when he heard that voice. He would kill to have that voice sound so calm and happy back in his own world…

"Of course I wouldn't know," Arthur sighed and America finally looked back at him. He couldn't help but smile. He still had that familiar scowl on his face, but it did seem a lot softer. And he looked pretty good in the uniform, too… "Since I couldn't find you at all."

"Yeah, sorry about that," America rubbed the back of his neck. By now he was getting really good at pretending to be himself. (Though in reality, it shouldn't be that hard…) "I came in kinda late with Mattie. We came into a few issues this morning."

"Something tells me I don't want to know," Arthur sighed, shaking his head, but a small smile appeared on his face, replacing the scowl. He looked so cute when he was smiling…

"You know what?' America walked forward, having thought of a great idea in his head. Taking advantage of the fact Arthur probably wouldn't kill him for doing so, America swiftly picked him up princess style. "We're going outside."

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur snapped and tried, though not very hard, to get out of America's grip. America smiled happily and started down the hallway. The funny part was, no one acted like this was a strange occurrence, so it just made America laugh a little more. "Why are we going outside?" Arthur sighed, giving up at trying to get out.

"Because it's a nice day?" America smirked.

"Why do I even try fighting against you?" Arthur groaned as America came up to a glass door. It really was a nice day outside, hardly any clouds around at all. America thought quickly, realizing he didn't exactly want to set Arthur down, and decided to kick the door open. Arthur just scoffed and rolled his eyes as America happily marched over to a tree and set Arthur down underneath its shade. The leaves were just starting to change colors, so America figured it fall was just starting.

"So what exactly do you intend to do our here?" Arthur asked.

"Relax?" America shrugged, lying down on the ground. "Watch the clouds?"

"Hardly any clouds in the sky in watch, love," Arthur chuckled and America couldn't help but smile at the sound of that. He remembered when England would call him "poppet" and "love."

"That's what you think," America smirked. "I can come up with multiple ideas with just one cloud!"

"Prove it, then," Arthur laid down next to him, their arms touching. "What do you think about that one?" Arthur pointed to a very thin, small cloud just to the left of their tree.

"Let's see…" America stared at it for a little bit. "I see a spaceship. A witch's broom. A face, if you tilt your head to the side. A pirate ship at the other side."

"Okay, you're done," Arthur laughed.

"But I had a ton more!" America laughed.

"I'm sure you did," Arthur chuckled.

"Well, how about you try one?" America turned his head to look at Arthur. "I'll give you an easy one."

"I'd rather not, Alfred," Arthur sighed, turning his head as well to look at America.

"Why not?" America gave him a lopsided grin.

"If you don't need a reason for doing things, I don't," Arthur replied easily.

"Party pooper," America muttered. He almost looked away again, but staring into those emeralds like he'd wanted to for at least a hundred years, all he wanted to do was lean forward just slightly so that his lips would just pass over…

But he stopped himself. He leaned back slightly and quickly sat upright. America shook his head, he didn't know what he was doing. This was not England, it was Arthur. He was Alfred's and it would stay that way. He had to earn the right to kiss England, just like Alfred earned it. Damn that kid and his ability to actually get things done…

"Are you alright?" Arthur sat up next to him.

"Fine," America gave him a smile. "Just perfect."

"Found them!" someone, a girl, shouted behind them.

"Lovely," Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes.

America raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong, but a group of maybe three very prissy looking girls standing in front of them made him just sigh and shake his head. He should have guessed that, since Alfred was such a popular guy, there would be at least a few girls after him.

"Hey, Alfie," the one who spoke first, a brunette and probably their little clique leader smiled and sat down with the others in front of the two.

"Hi," America blinked. He scooted a little closer to Arthur. Were girls really that much of idiots? To go after a boy who has a boyfriend? It kind of sent a message…Maybe…

"Watching the clouds?" one of the blondes behind the brunette asked happily.

"Yeah," America replied.

"How exciting," the other blonde looked up at the sky.

"Really?" Arthur asked. America looked up, the cloud he was looking at had long since passed, leaving the sky rather void of anything.

"Some imagination," America muttered under his breath before he stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey, Artie, wanna go back inside?"

"Yes," Arthur replied quickly, standing up as well.

"Leaving so soon?" the brunette pouted.

"Yeah," America nodded and swiftly turned around. And, as if to prove a point, he grabbed onto Arthur's hand and started swinging it between the two of them.

* * *

Alfred's head hurt as he slowly woke up. He saw a few people looking down at him and it felt like he was on some hard carpet or something.

"He's waking up!" Feli…no, Italy said happily as Alfred slowly tried to sit upright.

"Gott, you must have punched him hard, West, to make him pass out like that," Gilbert (what country was he?) laughed.

"Thanks for caring, dude," Alfred muttered, finally sitting upright.

"Ah, it was the awesome thing to do," this Gilbert smirked, triumphantly putting his hands on his hips. Alfred looked around him. He was still in the meeting room, sitting on the floor, but the entire world worth of countries were around him, as if trying to make sure he was alright.

"It was you he was going after, Prussia," England scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you weren't lying when you said you were Prussian?" Alfred looked up at Prussia, confused.

"What the hell else would I be?" Prussia laughed.

"I don't know," Alfred sighed, holding onto his head, which was still hurting. He remembered getting hit, so he figured it would make sense for his head to hurt… But shouldn't his nose hurt to? He was pretty much nailed in the middle of the face. "Why isn't my nose broken?" Alfred asked, feeling his nose, but it felt fine.

"As countries," England stated, kneeling down to go face-to-face with Alfred, "our bodies heal rather quickly, unless what happened directly affects our country."

"Right," Alfred nodded. "Mind reminding me why I was punched in the face?"

"Because it seems like even you have America's hero instinct," Matthew's voice said.

"Mattie?" Alfred immediately looked over to the voice and found his step brother, though he looked a lot more…see through? "Or…uh…Canada, right?"

"Yeah," Canada nodded.

"Anyway," England sighed. "We have more important things to tend to."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, turning to him.

"West's been a bit of a grumpy pants," Prussia sighed. England stood up and Alfred quickly followed his lead. It didn't look like he had been moved much from where he was hit, but that didn't stop a crowd from surrounding him. It seemed like he was pretty much a celebrity around here.

"Amerique noticed it yesterday before he passed out," France stated.

"He didn't seem to have a problem making a scene about it," England scoffed.

"Who exactly are you guys talking about?" Alfred asked.

"Germany," England sighed and a lot of the countries around them glanced back, to the back of the room. Alfred looked around some of the heads and found Germany, simply sitting on a chair around the meeting table. Ivan (Russia) was standing by him, probably there to make sure he didn't move.

"I noticed he was a little grumpier than Ludwig…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head. Then again, a lot of the countries here were at least a little different from the students he knew back in his old life. Arthur was grumpier and Matthew was definitely quieter…

"Ve, I don't know what's wrong with him…" Italy muttered sadly.

"I can't help but feel a little sorry for the potato bastard," this Lovino (…was he Italy, too? Or was he something different like Prussia?) grumbled.

"He was like this before, right?" another country asked. "Back then…"

"Aw, shieβe," Prussia muttered. "This could be because of the new boss."

"I'm confused," Alfred blinked.

"Most of the time, a country will act with its people," England explained. "The majority of us, on a good day, will simply act as stereotypes. However, when things go south, if the people are revolting or there is a war, the country will act accordingly. An abnormally foul mood like this is rare. You can consider it an uprising."

"So, do we just take this new leader out of power or whatever?" Alfred asked.

"It's not that easy," England sighed. "If the people are reacting in such a way that the country changes, then it could be a bit too late for that."

"We can't have war, though," Spain said.

"We aren't at that point yet," Kiku (Japan) stated. "I have seen a lot of cases like this, but not all of them end in war."

"Then how do we reverse it?" Alfred asked.

"There has been no call for help," England muttered. "If we go in to try to help, it will only end badly."

"Do you really think we should have Alfred be a part of this?" Yao (China) spoke up. "He is just a kid."

"It might be best to keep him out of this," France said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you might be right," England sighed.

"H-Hold on," Alfred stated. "I am as much a part of this as you are. I'm America right now, after all."

"No offense, kid, but you're a teenager," Prussia shrugged. "If this does end up in war, someone like you probably couldn't handle it."

"You guys were just saying it doesn't have to end in war," Alfred groaned. "I can't just sit back and watch, it's not who I am. Since I'm America, I have to help in some way."

"This is a country matter," England sighed. "It's a part of our job to make sure as little humans get involved as possible."

"As of right now, I am a country," Alfred argued. "You can't help that. I have to do what I can to help."

"You are a lot like Amerika," Russia stated, giving a creepy smile just like Ivan.

"Right," Alfred sighed, for the moment ignoring Russia. He never liked Ivan anyway. He turned to England. "I can't just watch."

"Since you are so much like America, I doubt there will be a way to get you to change your mind," England shook his head. Alfred couldn't help but grin triumphantly. He didn't even need to pull out his puppy dog face, that always made Arthur agree to everything. "But, you need to promise that if it gets into anything that is deemed too intense for you, you will back down."

"Promise," Alfred nodded. He wasn't entirely sure in the first place how far he would be willing to go. He thought of being a hero a lot, sure, but never a soldier. Arthur would probably murder him for the very idea.

"If you are all done talking about me like I'm not here," Germany stated darkly, "are we going to continue the meeting?"

"That is all you want to do, da?" Russia asked.

"Ja," Germany replied easily.

"Right, then," England sighed. "That's all we can do now, isn't it? Everyone sit down!"

Alfred decided to stick close to England, out of all of his options, he was the most appealing to be around for safety reasons. He didn't really know what went on at things like this, but he was sure it wasn't going to be boring. Considering the semi-prisoner at the other end of the table was sure to cause some trouble.

* * *

**Woot! I got this done! I got a sudden idea for a muse this week, which made me pretty much drop everything so I could write it down. Meaning this was all written yesterday as I struggled to regain my muse for this. But, don't worry, I got it back! And now the plot is slowly advancing for both of our Americas. Those clique chicks appear more often. I'm sorry to say that they're OCs, but I respect all the other Hetalia characters too much to make them a part of the cheerleader clan. So there you have it. And Germany is just going through a rough time right now... Poor guy.**

**And please review! You guys are, like, half of my muse for my writing!**

**EDIT: When I uploaded this the first time, I accidently wrote Alfred a few times up in America's bit! Fixed it, though! About a week late... But I did it!**


	7. Chapter 7

America was exhausted. Not because of PE, not because he was trying to avoid all of the girls that couldn't take a hint, not because he had to get used to figuring out the names of all of these freaking countries… Though those were a factor. He was tired because every hour he had to move on to a different class. He had to wrap his brain around whatever subject this idiot Alfred decided to take and be able to just switch to a new subject on a dime.

When he got back to being America, he was so going to ban the school system…

America slumped down in the plastic chair of his French class just as the bell rang and he fought back a groan. This was his last class. After this, he would be done! For the day… And Mattie kept on reminding him that he had to get into the football team for Alfred. Why was he working so hard for this kid again?

"Bonjour classe!" the teacher got their attention and started through the lesson. America basically just face-planted onto his desk, thoroughly tired and ready to just slump on a bed and fall asleep.

"Alfred!" someone yelled, making America sit up straight. Apparently, he had fallen asleep without noticing.

"Wha-" he muttered, half expecting a teacher to be mad at him again. But he just found Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio standing in front of him.

"You look horrible," Antonio blinked.

"Thanks," America groaned, rubbing his eyes in hopes to wake himself up.

"Perhaps you should dormis," Francis smirked.

"Remind me how you managed to get all four of us to take French?" America asked. He was dying to know this story. He heard this school had Spanish and German in it. Why did the Bad Touch Trio even need to take a language class together in the first place?

"Ah, you remember the story, don't you?" Gilbert smirked, patting his shoulder. "You should remember."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little exhausted right now," America sighed, tempted to bury his face in the desk again. He looked around the room and it seemed like they should have been working in groups to do some worksheet. He didn't care enough at this point to try to find it.

"It was a bet, mi amigo," Antonio shrugged, smiling. "We three know each other's languages from growing up with each other anyway."

"Of course," America sighed, leaning back in the plastic chair. Alfred's friends were weird… Then again, these were technically his friends, too.

"So you know," Gilbert put a hand on the table in front of America and leaned forward slightly. "I was thinking about sleeping over with Mattie tonight."

"Whatever," America gritted his teeth. Going through a day in his life made America wonder how Alfred could take something like this.

"Really?" Francis asked.

"What?" America groaned. At this point, he didn't really care if he got Alfred wrong. He was tired and he just wanted this day to end. How did teenagers do this for 5 days a week all year?

"Nada," Antonio smiled with the rest of the trio. Just seeing that was enough to put America on edge. Something was wrong.

"That's not reassuring," America sighed. Suddenly, the final bell rang happily above them and America immediately stood up, grabbing the damn backpack and hightailing it out of that room. One more obstacle and he would be able to fall asleep at home…Alfred's home…

Matthew had texted him, telling him to meet him near the locker room before the tryouts, probably to brace him. Or see if he was still alive. America forced his way through the mob of kids all heading for some kind of exit and nearly fell into a heap on the floor when he made it to Matthew.

"You look-"

"Horrible, I know," America cut him off.

"I was going to say tired," Matthew put his hands up in defense.

"Being a teenager freaking sucks!" America groaned, leaning against a wall and sliding down to the floor.

"And once you get home, you have some chores to do," Matthew stated.

"Are your parents Satan?" America looked up at him like he was crazy. What else did their parents make them do? America got enough homework to take him a week and most of it was due tomorrow.

Matthew let out a laugh that he stifled when he saw someone was coming. America glanced over to see who it was, and perked up slightly when he saw it was Arthur. So there was at least some good news at the end of this terrible day.

"As much as I'd hate to," Arthur sighed, stopping in front of them, "I guess I should watch you get yourself beat up playing your sorry excuse for rugby." America smirked. That was just like England. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just needed a little pick-me-up," America quickly hopped to his feet and gave Arthur quick hug. "Now I got it."

"Get off of me," Arthur groaned, pushing America away. But his face held a small blush and small smile that he tried to hide by looking down at the ground.

"You're so adorable," America accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud, but he figured it wasn't too bad, considering Arthur just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest and looking away. "Guess I should get going now, huh?"

"Yes," Matthew sighed and when America glanced at him, it looked like he was about to gag.

"Later," America laughed and gave Arthur a quick peck on the cheek before running into the locker room.

* * *

A break had been called, for which every country was grateful for. Alfred couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh once it had been called as he leaned back in his chair. Before, he vaguely knew about national affairs. He knew about some of the things going on in Europe and Asia and America. But dear God did they have a lot to talk about! How could they go on for so long about pretty much nothing? This terrifying Germany was keeping everyone in order, but Alfred could tell that everyone was struggling with keeping calm.

"Oh, calm down, only about 5 more hours," Prussia laughed behind him.

"Why do these things go on for so long?!" Alfred sat upright and looked back at Prussia.

"Usually, it takes us that long to actually get around to getting something done," England sighed, staying seated, unlike a lot of the countries who seemed dying to go and do something. "Now, however, we are managing to get a lot of the work we always have piled up done."

"Dude, being a country sucks," Alfred groaned. "Give me high school any day. At least it doesn't take this long. And we're actually allowed to move!"

"Now that we're on break," Italy scampered up to them. "You have to tell us some more about your world! And us, si?"

"Um, I guess," Alfred laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Already, about 10 other countries were around him. Why were they all so curious about this? "What do you want to know?"

"Well," France smirked, "I have to know if you two have solved your sexual tensions for each other. You and Angleterre together or non?"

It took Alfred a little to remember his French and know that Angelterre meant England. And England meant Arthur. So they did like each other in this world, too… This America had, like, 300 years to ask England if he liked him. Was it really that hard?

"Honestly," England scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Um, well," Alfred rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't exactly sure what he should say, considering the way this England was like. He would probably go and sulk or something if Alfred told him the truth… Luckily, he wouldn't have to figure out what to say.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the very familiar feeling of being crushed. Immediately, he fell backwards in his chair, causing it to crash into the ground as he tried to get his breath back.

"Alfred?" England asked, immediately standing up and looking over him.

"Are you okay, amigo?" Spain asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alfred sighed, shaking his head as he sat upright. He felt a little dazed, but he was sure he would be okay.

"What just happened?" Gilbert asked bluntly.

"I think I might know," Alfred blinked the dizziness away. "What time is it?"

"Looks like 3:30," England stated, looking up at the wall clock Alfred never cared to look at.

"Football tryouts," Alfred sighed.

"Do you mean real football or that sorry excuse for rugby?" England scoffed.

"Just like Artie," Alfred smirked and England gave him a short glare.

"I believe I got my answer," France laughed as Alfred was helped to his feet and he pulled his chair up so he could sit back down. He didn't do so quite yet because if this was football tryouts, America was going to get tackled quite a few more times.

"Wait, you can feel what America does?" Italy asked.

"I guess?" Alfred shrugged.

"It would make sense," England sighed. "They are connected, as they have been connected to both bodies."

"That would mean he felt when I got punched, doesn't it?" Alfred asked just as he felt himself get tackled once again. He stumbled slightly on his feet, feeling a little light-headed, but he didn't fall down this time.

"I would think," Francis muttered.

"If you two are still so connected, that means there could be a way to switch you back," England said thoughtfully. "If we can figure out the way you got swapped in the first place…"

"We could put you back where you belong!" Italy bounced happily, his little curl bobbing with him.

"You make it sound so simple," Alfred chuckled. "I mean, it's not like we can figure out how we were switched that easily."

"One of the main culprits could very well be magic," England stated. "However, Romania and I are the ones I know of that have the supplies and books for a spell as strong as this."

"There really is magic here, huh?" Alfred laughed. "Artie tries, but I don't think he's quite got it yet."

"Proper magic can take years to get right," England smiled softly. "I can imagine he would have some problems."

"How exactly do you think we should find out if this is magic or not?" Prussia asked. "It's not like we can tell just by looking."

"We can ask the most suspicious one here, da?" Russia asked. Alfred looked over and saw that he was still guarding Germany, as if making sure he didn't do anything too bad.

"Germany?" England scoffed. "Have magic?"

"West's got no skill with anything but military shit," Prussia laughed.

"He would not do anything like magic," France shook his head.

"Well," Alfred scratched the back of his head. "You guys are the ones saying he's different than usual. Maybe the old Germany wouldn't have, but maybe this one would."

Everyone stared at Alfred, awestruck. Like this had never occurred to them. Slowly, they all turned to look at Germany and Russia.

"Germany, did you use magic?" England was the first one to ask.

There was a fairly long silence to follow the question, and that put Alfred a little bit on edge. He could figure just by looking at Germany that he was tired of them talking about him like he wasn't even there. But every time he was brought into a conversation, something really bad happened. Like a punch in the face, for example.

Despite how simple the answer was, though, no one was particularly prepared for it.

"Ja."

* * *

**You know, it's funny. The only reason the first half came out like that was because I was feeling half asleep when I wrote it. All I could write at the time was being tired... Guess it worked out okay. Half of that was also me venting about school because it's horrible and I still have like two more years of high school and then more for freaking college... But, whatever, you don't want to hear my angst, you want to hear about America's and Alfred's! Betcha none of you expected Germany to do something like that! Didja? Don't worry, I'll explain it some more next chapter!**

**Please review! I've been tempted to just not write so many times, but your reviews keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow," America hissed in pain as he was helped by both Matthew and Arthur into Alfred's home. He wasn't used to this kind of pain. He was used to healing from small injuries in just minutes, not even a bruise or scratch in sight. As a country, he healed quickly, it was just a fact. It hardly even hurt.

Human pain was something entirely different. He was still bleeding from injuries that occurred an hour ago and his bruises were still sore when he touched them. It was horrible.

"You are even more of a wimp than usual," Arthur smirked as they led him into the family room.

"Hey, man, I'm fine," America tried to stand up on his own and walk away from the two, but he wound up just wobbling and Matthew had to catch him.

"Maybe you should just sit down," Matthew warned, helping America onto the couch.

"I told you that you would wind up hurting yourself eventually with these pointless sports," Arthur scoffed.

"I can tell you care," America smirked. "Somewhere, deep inside."

"Keep this up, and there will be nothing left to care for," Arthur muttered.

"I think I've got it covered here," Matthew sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "If you want to go home, Arthur, you can."

"Just be more careful," Arthur stated and bit his lip, as if he was fighting back saying another word. And then he simply left.

"So that's what he looks like when he's caring," America laughed slightly once the front door closed.

"You're not used to pain, are you?" Matthew sighed. "You've made that really obvious."

"Well," America went to rub the back of his head, but his arm hurt too much and he winced. "As a country, I heal quickly. Too quickly to actually feel all of this pain and stuff. I mean, I'm used to pain, I've gotten shot plenty of times but-"

"You've gotten shot?" Matthew's eyes widened.

"I've served in pretty much every war," America blinked. "Yes, I've gotten shot. It only really hurts when another country inflicts the injury. And it hurts for a while, but it's completely different from this. This just plain sucks. How do you guys deal with this all the time?"

"I'm sure Alfred wouldn't be able to handle your kind of pain, either," Matthew smiled. "Anyway, I'll get the first-aid kit since you apparently can't handle this."

"No!" America immediately tried to stand up, but several shots of pain coursed through him and made him sit down. "If I've been able to handle a bomb hitting me, I think I can handle a few tackles and scrapes."

"I doubt it," Matthew chuckled and quickly left the room.

"Dude!" America whined. "First aid kits are for wusses that can't handle a hit! I can handle a hit!"

"Obviously not!" Matthew called back to him.

"I have to ask you a question," America sighed, resigning to his fate as Matthew walked back in with a white box with a red plus sign attached to it.

"Shoot," Matthew stated and opened the box. America had never really seen the inside of one of these things and it was interesting. Everything was silver and white and it all looked so pristine and clean. He was sure he had one at his home in his other world, but he had no idea where…

"Okay, so what happened to you?" America leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked. "Shirt off."

"Well, for one thing, the you from my world would never have the guts to say something like that," America stated as he did as he was told, wincing as the pain from the cuts and bruises seared. "I mean, he's scared to talk to me sometimes… What happened that made you so much braver?"

"Well, I don't know the difference between my life and the other me," Matthew shrugged. "Isn't he Canada or something?"

"Yeah," America nodded. Matthew messed with some of the things in the box and then took a cotton ball and dabbed at one of America's scrapes. He winced. "God, what the hell is that?"

"Alcohol, to make sure it doesn't get infected," Matthew stated.

"Who the hell uses alcohol for that?" America whined.

"What were you saying?" Matthew asked.

"Um…I'm going with my first question," America sighed once Matthew had finished his weird alcohol thing. "What's made you more outgoing?"

Matthew shrugged. "I've had different influences than Canada, I guess. Having our parents marry and meeting you helped me get over being shy when I was little. And then getting to know Gil has made me pretty outgoing. Especially with the rest of the trio around."

"Huh," America muttered as Matthew pulled out something else from the box. These looked like little strips of beige cloth. "What are those?"

"Really?" Matthew laughed. "You've never seen a Band-Aid before?"

"Okay, when I was a kid and I actually got hurt, we didn't have things like that," America groaned.

"That makes you sound so old," Matthew snickered and placed one of the beige cloths on one of Americas scrapes. Surprisingly, it stuck on.

"Actually, I'm pretty young," America shrugged. "I mean, 300 years isn't old with the people I'm around. I'm sure Iggy's at least a thousand or something. And don't even get me started on China and Egypt!"

"You call Arthur Iggy, too?" Matthew laughed. "It took us forever to try and figure out how to get Alfred to stop!"

"Is the nickname really that bad?" America pouted. "Do you really need to put that many Band-Aids on?"

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "To both questions."

"I think it's a kick ass nickname!" America argued.

"Where did you even get it from?" Matthew asked.

"Well, Japan is always calling him Igi…Igiri…Whatever the hell he says. And I just shortened it to Iggy!" America nodded happily.

"Well, your bruises will probably hurt for a while," Matthew sighed. "And take the Band-Aids off after a day or two. They'll probably hurt a little to take off, by the way. As for Arthur; don't call him Iggy."

"Well, I figured," America sighed. "England hates the nickname, too…"

"So how different is Arthur from England?" Matthew asked as he started putting everything back into the box.

"Um…a lot," America laughed slightly. "He's a lot happier, I guess. He used to be happy like that, when I was little. He used to call me 'love' and 'poppet' then. Then we just kinda drifted after the Revolution. I mean, we're allies now, but that doesn't mean he's nice. To anyone."

"Sounds to me like you're the one who made him angry," Matthew sighed.

"Hey, I had really good reasons for wanting to break away!" America tried to defend himself. "I mean, a tax on tea? Really? I don't even drink tea! And then stamps? How ridiculous is that?"

"But you really care about him," Matthew rolled his eyes. "He raised you, like you said. So that means he cared about you a lot. And you just kind of threw that away."

"I didn't throw it away!" America pouted as Matthew left the room to put the box back.

"I've taken American History," Matthew called back to him. "Right when America broke away, England tightened it's grip on Canad." He came back into the room. "And since you and Canada look alike, so I think he was trying to fill some kind of void."

"He was the one that wouldn't even look at me afterwards," America sighed. "It's not all my fault, okay?"

"I'm just trying to think of it from his perspective," Matthew sighed. "If you want to try to get England to be as happy as Arthur, you should do the same. That's what Alfred did."

* * *

"You used magic?" England's jaw dropped. "How?"

Germany stayed silent.

"West," Prussia growled. "Being this intent on a war won't get you any allies when you start it."

"Si, I don't like this scary Germany," Italy whimpered.

"You already told us you used it," Alfred stated. "Why don't you tell us how?"

"My boss told me to do it," Germany replied gruffly.

"Why?" Spain tilted his head to the side.

"To eliminate the greatest obstacle in a war."

"America," Alfred slumped. He knew his world history. America had lost pretty much 1 war in its entire lifetime. Or…his… If you were on the opposite side of America, you were screwed.

"So how were you able to do this spell?" France asked.

"I stole the spell book," Germany said simply.

"From who?" England scoffed.

"You," Germany stated.

"Looks like someone needs to keep better track of their basement," France smirked at England.

"Shut it!" England snapped at him. "I was a little busy planning for and coming to this bloody meeting!"

"How can he even use magic?" Prussia asked.

"Anyone can use magic," England sighed. "Everyone has the capability. But the skill and resources to pull off a powerful spell such as this takes practice and training."

"Or luck," Alfred shrugged. "I've gotten lucky with a lot of directions the first time I use them."

"So he just happened to steal a spell book and picked out a spell and just gave it a try?" Prussia scoffed.

"Germany would plan out things more than that," Spain shook his head.

"But this is not the Germany we know," Italy frowned. "This Germany can do anything."

"I agree with Italy," Russia spoke up. "I have no doubt this Germany could do this."

"But the spell to switch one person with another, let alone from a different dimension, requires immense skill and energy," England sighed.

"So I take it that means you can't bring me back home?" Alfred asked.

"Sadly…no," England shook his head. "If this just happened to be a fluke, it would take an even larger one to fix it. I know the spell to switch people. Germany would be very lucky to pull it off with his lack of skill."

"You know, there are a lot of German fairytales," Prussia shrugged. "He does know a little about what he is doing."

"What are you going to do now?" Germany asked.

"What he did was in direct correlation with the intent of war," England sighed.

"But he has not declared it yet," France reminded.

"I think we should get Alfred out of this," Spain stated.

"What? Why?" Alfred demanded.

"You swore if it became too intense, you would back down," England stated. "This is nearly war. It isn't safe for a civilian."

"Da, you should just sit back," Russia smirked.

"Shut up," Alfred sneered at him before turning his attention back to the other countries. "I can help. I'm still basically America right now! I can do something, at least."

"We can't risk it, lad," England said sadly. "Italy, do you think you can bring him home and watch him?"

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted proudly.

"Why Italy?" Alfred asked.

"No offence," England sighed. "But Italy probably won't be able to handle this too well, either."

"It's okay! I know!" Italy nodded and grabbed onto Alfred's arm. "Let's go, Alfredo!"

"But-" Alfred cut himself off and allowed himself to be dragged out of the room. There was probably no way fighting against these guys. They were just as stubborn as their other selves.

"Don't worry!" Italy smiled happily. "We can have lots of fun at your house! And I can learn all about your other world!"

"Right," Alfred sighed. He was led through the hallway and outside, where he found that the sun was beginning to set.

"Come on! My car's over here!" Italy happily bounced over to a shining, red Ferrari.

"Dude, you have a Ferrari?" Alfred felt his jaw drop.

"This is just what I use when I'm over here," Italy smiled. "I'm used to better cars at home."

"Better cars?" Alfred asked as Italy nearly hopped into the driver's seat. Alfred quickly followed his lead and sat in the passenger. "Dude, I've never even seen one of these in real life, let alone be in one!"

"I drive them all the time!" Italy smiled. "Okay, I think I know where America's house is… Let's find out!"

And a couple seconds after Italy put the car into drive to _back out_ of the parking space, Alfred realized that Italy should not have nice cars.

* * *

**Oh, Italy. He entertains me. Anywho, now we know a little more about what happened with Germany and his spell stuff and why Alfred and America are like they are. From my persepective, Germany didn't mean to switch them, he just wanted to get rid of America, and it did work. Pretty well, if you look at it a certain way. And then America and Matthew get a nice brotherly talk that America has never gotten because Canada just runs away from him.**

**Anywho, please review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	9. Chapter 9

America groaned, leaning back on the couch.

"How is this kid so much better at relationships than I am?" America sighed.

"He's had less time than you to get things done," Matthew shrugged. "It makes perfect sense. He has more of a drive to do everything."

"And then he's Mister Star Student, which I don't see how that's possible," America groaned. "On top of all the freaking homework, he's got sports and I don't know how he can deal with this freaking pain!"

"Are you going to sit around complaining," Matthew raised an eyebrow, "or are you actually going to get this homework you have to do done?"

"Do I gotta?" America whined.

"I'll help you," Matthew sighed, holding out his hand.

"What, you don't have homework?" America asked, using the hand to help himself up.

"Not a lot," Matthew shrugged. "You don't either. It's a lot less than you think."

"Really? 'Cause it seems like a lot," America sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get it done before dinner," Matthew rolled his eyes and they both started for the stairs, to Alfred's room.

"That reminds me, what are your parents like?" America asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I mean I never had real parents," America shrugged. "Just a lot of natives and England."

"I'm not really sure how to describe them," Matthew shrugged as they made their way into Alfred's room. America never really got that good of a look at it, considering the whole weird thing that happened this morning. Then again, that felt like forever ago…

"Personality traits?" America asked.

"Their nice, friendly," Matthew shrugged. "They were completely understanding when Alfred and I came out of the closet."

"That's cool," America smiled and looked at a shelf on the wall lined with trophies. They all looked to be from a long time ago. "When are these from?"

"Elementary school," Matthew laughed. "Alfred insists on keeping them around."

"Memories are important, dude," America stated. "I've got an entire storage room dedicated to my past."

"That must be pretty big," Matthew smiled.

"Yeah, I 've never really gotten around to fully cleaning it out," America laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Homework?" Matthew gestured to the mostly empty desk.

"How about I just fail?" America offered, but sat down at the desk anyway.

"Because Alfred would kill me for letting you do that," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem," America shrugged, but grabbed the backpack he dragged up there and pulled out a random folder. American History. "Great…"

"Figured you would be the best at American History," Matthew laughed.

"It's just a lot of getting my mistakes shoved in my face," America rolled his eyes.

"Well, what section are you on?" Matthew asked and America laughed.

"It's the time I tried to be an empire," America sighed, flipping open the folder and pulling out the random worksheet he would have to fill out. "I also have to read some chapter in the textbook, which should be fun, considering how much they've gotten wrong…"

"Well, it may not be your best space of history," Matthew shrugged and leaned against the desk, "but it made you better in the long run."

"What makes you say that?" America asked.

"Every experience someone has, it changes a person, whether it's a little or a lot," Matthew stated, staring at a wall. "Good or bad. How the person takes it is what decides that. America's only gotten stronger and more successful, so that means you had it affect you a lot, in the good way."

"If this is the Canada I can look forward to if I make him come out of his bubble, life will be so much better," America smiled slightly. "I didn't know you were that good at advice giving."

"It helps that I've had to find the deeper meaning in the Bad Touch Trio in order to get people off their backs," Matthew shrugged.

"Their deeper meaning?" America raised an eyebrow.

"I basically had to go all therapist on them," Matthew laughed. "Going that deep into minds of people like that is something no one should have to do."

"Good thing you did, though," America shrugged and turned back to his homework. As he suspected, the text book was completely wrong and blew things out of proportion. Wasn't this America? Shouldn't all the history books be in his favor? Wait, that was just the Revolution…

"Sounds like Mom and Dad are home," Matthew sighed as America easily finished up his English homework.

"All I have left to do is math…" America sighed and flipped through his backpack.

"Later," Matthew laughed.

"Why?" America asked.

"Alfred got in trouble a little while ago," Matthew shrugged. "And he owes me. So chores are on you."

"How am I responsible for that?" America whined. "That was all Alfred!"

"You are the same person," Matthew laughed and happily left the room.

"Jerk," America muttered. Then again…it would be awesome to have this kind of brotherly relationship with Canada. He would really have to work on that when he got back home… "Wait, what kind of chores, exactly?"

Turns out, they were bad chores. Bathroom cleaning(two boys sharing the same bathroom…not good), dishwashing, dusting(what was up with that? What kind of parents were these?)… By the time dinner came and went, America was pretty exhausted. He barely made it through his math homework, which was actually really easy, and simply flopped, face-first, on the bed.

"Usually, Alfred puts his glasses and phone on the desk so he makes sure he can wake up," Matthew informed as he was walking past the room.

"Good for him," America mumbled.

"I'm just saying it would be a good idea for you to do," Matthew shrugged. "Getting ready in the morning usually takes him a while. Something about looking good for Arthur…"

"Alright, alright, I'll put 'em over there," America sighed and trudged over to the desk, slamming the phone and glasses down on it. "Now will I be allowed to asleep or is there some other weird teenager thing I have to do?"

"Sleeping's weird enough," Matthew laughed and shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah," America sighed and went back to his previous position on the bed. He couldn't help but think about the countries back at home. How…different they were to these humans. More or less, the same people influenced them and made them who they were. Alfred's dad were the seeming reincarnation of George Washington for crying out loud! But, they were so different.

America could only chalk it up to the hundreds of years of experience before he fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred was pouting. He couldn't help it. He had just been kicked out of that freaking meeting just because the word "war" was brought up. And so now he was glumly watching Tony play Call of Duty on the couch. Italy was next to him, but was totally engrossed with it, both terrified and mystified.

"Play?" suddenly, an Xbox controller was shoved into Alfred's face and he blinked down at it. Tony was holding it up for him.

"You're doing fine on your own," Alfred shook his head.

"You look sad," Tony tilted his head to the side.

"More like irritated," Alfred sighed.

"Then wouldn't killing imaginary people make you feel better?" Italy asked.

"You just know exactly what to say, don't you?" Alfred laughed slightly and snatched the controller from Tony. He had played this game countless times before, and was actually pretty well known in his world under his name. Getting used to these slightly bigger hands, though, was a little tricky.

Alfred fumbled around for a little while, just getting the hang of playing the game again. Once he grew accustomed to these hands, though, he was on a roll. He and Tony were an amazing tag team without even having to say anything. So, all Alfred wound up saying were things like, "Come on! I totally shot him!" and "Fuck yeah! That's right!"

Italy was simply laughing behind them as they continued like this for what seemed like no time at all. In reality, though, it was hours. None of them even noticed how much time had passed until England came in through the front door just as Alfred came into a close call with another guy.

"For some reason, Japan made me come here and make sure you were alive after that car ride," England sighed, making Alfred turn around and get shot again.

"Aw! Come on!" Alfred groaned.

"What bloody game is this?" England scoffed.

"Call of Duty," Alfred muttered, turning back to the game and getting back into the zone.

"What is the goal, exactly?"

"Dude, I've already had to explain this to Artie, like, 10 times," Alfred stated. "And I gotta be a little focused, here."

"To kill imaginary people?" England scoffed.

"Hey, these are real people," Alfred argued. "Dammit!"

"If you think this is hard, try real war," England sighed.

"If this is so easy, you try it," Alfred grinned. "Arthur tried, didn't even make it two seconds before he got mowed down."

"Challenge accepted, you bloody twat," England snatched the controller out of Alfred's hands. Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little bit. The pride in this England was lot larger than Arthur's.

"You don't even know how to play," Alfred laughed even harder, seeing England stare down at the controller in confusion. "Your right trigger there, behind the controller is what you use to shoot." Immediately, England hit a trigger, but it just so happened to be the wrong one and he wound up blowing himself up.

"Stupid fucking limey," Tony stated, not even blinking as he racked up kills.

"Shut up, wanker," England snapped back at him and turned back to figuring out the controller. He continued trying(and failing) at understanding the game as Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, you're a lot different than Arthur," Alfred sighed, slumping on the couch as Arthur finally shot a person.

"How so?" England muttered, seeming very interested in this game.

"Well, you've got a hell of a lot more pride," Alfred laughed. "Artie just kind of gave up on this game after he couldn't figure out the controls. And it took a lot more convincing for him to even try this."

"I can understand why he gave up," England stated. "The only point in this bloody game is to shoot people."

"Says the one who's actually been in a war," Alfred smirked.

"War is different," England sighed, glancing back at him. "It's not just pointless shooting and you don't respawn."

"Hey, I've taken world history, I know what goes down," Alfred shrugged.

"You don't know a bloody thing!" England snapped at him.

"Oh, no," Italy muttered, shrinking into his seat slightly.

"There is a big difference between sitting in a classroom to learn about something from a perspective from someone who doesn't really care and living it," England narrowed his eyes at him. He discarded the controller on the ground and stood up, leaving Tony to be playing the game alone. "I'm sure when you hear about things like World War II, you heard about the death count, had to memorize the number for some test. I have scars from the bombs, from the gunshots, from the crazy people all around me. You don't know a thing."

"Fratello's probably worried about me, I should leave," Italy stood up and quickly made his way to the front door.

"Calm down, dude," Alfred scoffed. "I didn't say I knew how you felt or anything."

"Any kind of war is a sensitive subject," England rolled his eyes and stood up to turn off the TV.

"Turn it back on, you fucking limey," Tony glared at him.

"Any country will be mad at you for thinking you knew what really happened," England stated. "Even America."

"Hey, I know everyone has their backstory and scars," Alfred sighed. "Especially countries because you've been through a lot more. Didn't mean to step on any toes."

"Fine," England sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, how'd the rest of the meeting go?" Alfred asked.

"You do not need to know," England stated.

"You're so grumpy," Alfred groaned. "What'll it take to get the world off your shoulders, dude?"

"What are you talking about?" England scoffed.

"I figured out what was up with Artie when he was depressed," Alfred shrugged. "I mean, he was actually depressed. The way he dealt with it was just being stand-offish and mean and stuff. That's what you're doing, and if you're the same person, then I would assume you would deal with problems the same way. So that means you're probably depressed."

"Why do you have to be so much better at reading the atmosphere than America?" England scoffed, looking away.

"It's not the atmosphere, it's you," Alfred shrugged. "I guess if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine."

"Fine, then," England sighed. "I guess since Italy left, I will have to be the one who watches you now."

"What, is the meeting still going on?" Alfred asked.

"Partially, yes," England stated. "It's too complicated for you, since you're not involved."

"Whatever," Alfred sighed, leaning back in the couch. "Would you mind turning the TV back on? So I can watch it before I fall asleep?"

"It's not that late," England rolled his eyes, but turned the TV on, anyway.

"Yeah, well, I suddenly feel tired," Alfred shrugged. "Maybe America fell asleep or something."

"I'd imagine school would be a little more than the moron can manage," England scoffed and went to sit down on the other side of the couch. Alfred smirked. He remembered when Arthur talked about him like that.

"Well, I'm tired," Alfred stretched and got a sudden idea. He had decided just a little while ago that he was going to help America and England along with their relationship, and so this plan was perfect. He lied down on the couch and landed his head perfectly in England's lap, like he'd done to Arthur sometimes, and before England could react, he closed his eyes and pretending to already be asleep.

"What the-" England muttered. "Alfred, get the bloody hell off of me." England tried to move him, but apparently America was a lot heavier than he looks and England couldn't get him off. Granted, it didn't seem like he tried very hard to Alfred. "You twat…"

* * *

**Some fluff and angst in the same chapter, how lovely! I just noticed when I was writing this...it's only been like two days. But it's taken me about 2 months to write it... I'm so slow with writing now... Anyway, the next day will be coming soon! I bet you're excited!**

**Please review, dudes! It really helps, considering all I have to write while dealing with school like America!**


	10. Chapter 10

America was shocked awake once more as the alarm clock went off in the other side of the room. Immediately, he sat up, expecting a fire, but he was able to blurrily see that he was just in Alfred's room. He let out a groan and fell back onto the bed. He didn't want to have to go to school again today…

"Al-America," Matthew opened the door. "Wake up."

"No…" America groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. "I don't wanna go to school…"

"No one does," Matthew sighed.

"Just try to get me out of bed," America challenged, looking at Matthew.

"Arthur's taking you to school." With that, Matthew simply walked out of the room and America sat up straight.

"Dammit…" America sighed and got out of bed. The things he would do for that one person. Well, technically now there were two of them… America got ready quickly, just barely winning a race to use the bathroom ahead of Matthew, and then headed downstairs. He saw that there was breakfast laid out on the table, but the parents were nowhere to be found. He figured they had to work early or something…

Picking up a pancake and putting it in his mouth, America felt Alfred's phone ringing in his pocket.

"Yes?" America pulled the pancake out of his mouth before answering.

"I'm outside," Arthur sighed on the other end.

"'Kay, be right out," America smiled and Arthur hung up.

"You get ready more quickly than Alfred," Matthew laughed. "Granted, he stays in the shower for a while just to spite me half the time."

"Well, gotta go," America saluted to him and started towards the door, lugging the obnoxious backpack on his right shoulder.

"Oh, just so you know," Matthew said as America opened the door. "Tonight, there's a school carnival. You and Arthur signed up for the same booth. So, he'll probably take you."

"Sweet, a carnival," America smirked and then headed out the door. He couldn't help but laugh slightly seeing Arthur sitting in a Mini and happily jogged up to it. "What's up?" America smiled upon opening the door.

"Just waiting for your lazy arse," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I know you love me," America winked.

"You git," Arthur rolled his eyes as he started the car forwards.

"No problem," America stretched.

"That wasn't a thank you," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sure it wasn't," America teased.

"You are getting more idiotic by the day," Arthur sighed.

"And you're getting more adorable by the day," America smirked and Arthur's face turned a bright, deep red.

"I'm not adorable, you twat," Arthur tried to snap, but it didn't have much depth to it. America looked forward to when he could actually try something like this with England.

"Whatever you say," America leaned back in his seat.

"You are so bloody annoying sometimes," Arthur shook his head.

"I know," America stretched. "That's what makes me fun to be around."

"Not at all," Arthur scoffed.

"Then why do you stay around me?" America leaned close to Arthur.

"Honestly?" Arthur asked as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well, duh," America rolled his eyes.

"Because your idiocy is contagious," Arthur smirked, pulling into a parking spot. Quickly, he left the car, slamming the door.

"Hey," America whined, stepping out with him. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Arthur laughed, calmly walking towards the school and locking the car.

"Well, hold on," America sighed and jogged to catch up with him. "What are we doing here so early, anyway?"

"Don't we always come early when I bring you with me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," America shrugged, rolling with it. Of course Arthur liked being early… "Remind me why again?"

"I've told you plenty of times before," Arthur sighed. "I'm not about to tell you again."

"Well, apparently I am an idiot," America smirked. "Of course I'll forget things from time to time."

"Don't start using that against me," Arthur glared at him.

"Well, what else could I use it for?" America asked.

"To get better at not being an idiot?" Arthur offered.

"Why the hell would I do that?" America laughed.

"Idiot," Arthur sighed.

"Well, I'm your idiot!" America chirped.

"Oh, what a joy," Arthur sighed sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you a downer?" America laughed.

"Whatever," Arthur sighed, stopping in front of a door. "I have to work on a project. Since I know you're just going to be obnoxious, you're not going in with me."

"Ouch, alright," America laughed slightly. "Guess I'll see ya later, then?"

"Right," Arthur opened the door. "Don't forget about tonight."

"How could I?" America asked and Arthur sighed, walking into the room and shutting the door. "What am I supposed to remember, again?"

* * *

"I can't believe the stiff actually allowed this," Gilbert's voice snickered.

"They look trés adorable together!" Francis' voice chimed.

"We have to get some pictures," Antonio's voice laughed.

Blearily, Alfred opened his eyes to see what was going on. If the trio was there, it couldn't be good. It never was. There was one time when Alfred and Arthur got a picture of them kissing onto the newspaper because of the Trio. He could see the trio standing in front of him, but they were all sideways and Alfred remembered that he was lying down on the couch.

It was about two seconds before Alfred realized he was lying his head on Arthur's lap and he quickly sat up, looking away from the trio, who all burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Shut up," Alfred snapped.

"I knew there was something between you and that world's England," France snickered and Alfred fully came back to reality, realizing where he was for real. The Trio were all talking in hushed voices and Alfred looked over to England, who had his head resting in his hand, which was propped up against the arm of the couch. He even had that content smile Arthur wore when he was sleeping…

"How did you guys even get in here?" Alfred hissed, not wanting to wake up England. If he was anything like Arthur, he needed his sleep.

"America keeps his spare key under the door mat," Prussia laughed quietly, which Alfred considered to be a near impossible feat. "Dummkopf."

"You two are so cute," Spain swooned.

"That's just creepy," Alfred shook his head. "Why are you guys even here?"

"We need Angleterre," France smirked, taking a few pictures with his phone of England sleeping until Alfred kicked him away.

"Then how about you wake him up and tell him?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at them.

"That would take all the fun out of it," Prussia cackled, which led to England startling awake.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing here!?" England demanded, his expression immediately turning into a glare. Alfred simply crossed his legs and sat on the couch, ready to watch the show.

"Bruder's been getting worse," Prussia sighed, apparently getting straight to the point and being serious.

"How worse?" England asked, calming down significantly.

"Can't exactly tell you with the kid here," Prussia scratched the back of his head.

"So, you're just gonna ditch me again?" Alfred asked.

"Désolé," France sighed and it took Alfred a small while to realize what it meant. "You were the one that made the deal to back down."

"But I just feel useless sitting in America's house, doing nothing while I could be doing something," Alfred stated.

"Sorry, poppet," England sighed and stood up, stretching slightly.

"Poppet?" Alfred asked and England froze, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"You do act a little like petit Amerique," France winked.

"Shut it, frog!" England snapped at him, the bright red color still very present on his face.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. Arthur always looked hilarious when he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Stop laughing, you git!" England snapped and Alfred laughed even harder. England huffed. "Let's just get back to the meeting. If something's happened, We should all be there."

"And what will stop him from coming?" Spain asked.

"Go ahead and just takes the keys to the car if you're so intent on having me not come," Alfred sighed, leaning against the couch.

"We'll send someone to check on you later," France winked as the four of them departed and Alfred sighed once more. It was weird seeing everyone he knew acting so official around him. He knew why they were hiding him from this, but they were keeping it contained fairly well, so what was so bad about having Alfred come along?

It just made him feel useless, which he figured was what was happening. He wasn't America, what use was he as just a kid who was going to high school two days ago?

Alfred looked down when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. It was Tony.

"Yeah, dude?" Alfred asked. He couldn't believe Tony was still hanging around him considering how he acted when he first saw him yesterday.

"You okay?" Tony tilted his head to the side.

"I'm fine," Alfred laughed lightly. It was kind of funny, his first real friend in this world was a small, grey alien. The rest of them were just treating Alfred like a little kid who couldn't do anything on his own.

"Movie?" Tony asked.

"Sure, dude, whatcha got?" Alfred asked. Tony started walking to a cupboard next to the TV and Alfred stood up to follow him. When Tony opened it, Alfred was speechless. The movies America had! It looked like just about every non-romance movie out there. There was anything from Disney to Marvel, Horror to Comedy. "Holy shit…"

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Alfred shook his head.

"Choose," Tony said bluntly.

"Alright," Alfred laughed. "Well, whenever I don't know what I want, I go for the random choice!" Alfred closed his eyes and stuck his hand into the cupboard. He picked up a random movie and handed it to Tony without looking at it. He would want it to be a surprise until it was in. Of course, it was going to be good. He and America had the same taste in movies.

"You're different," Tony stated, but went over to set it up, anyway.

"Well, you're an alien," Alfred smiled. Tony was cheering him up, which was strange, but he just had to roll with it. America obviously did.

"Am I in your world?" Tony asked curiously.

"I have an uncle named Tony," Alfred shrugged and plopped on the couch again. "He lives in New York. I guess he's a little like you. He hates Artie, too."

"Fucking limey," Tony muttered.

"That's exactly what he says," Alfred laughed.

"It's true," Tony turned around as the movie started.

"Hey, on the bright side, I can finally cross something off my bucket list," Alfred smiled. "Meet an alien and watch a movie. Now, if this movie's about cowboys…"

Alfred cheered when he found out that the movie was "Cowboys and Aliens."

* * *

**America's side of the story is getting hard to write... I mean, there are certain times when it's good and there are certain parts I'm excited for, but them there's those inbetween parts. I don't know... And it's kind of funny. I have a plan for both of them, it's just a matter of having the times match up that is becoming difficult...**

**Anyway, please review! It truely helps!**


	11. Chapter 11

Carnivals were awesome. America had no idea why he didn't come to them more often. He and Arthur had to get there fairly early, right after school, to set up their own booth. It was a basic ring toss game and America was really excited for it. Arthur, not so much.

The sun had just begun to set once the carnival actually opened and people started filing through. America was happily in the front of the booth, talking to the kids and helping them through the game. Arthur, on the other hand, was simply standing off to the side.

"I still have no idea how you got me to agree to this," Arthur sighed as a kid walked away, a stuffed panda bear in his arms.

"My awesome powers of persuasion?" America smirked, walking close to him.

"Shut up," Arthur sighed, shoving him away. "How much money have we made?"

"We were supposed to collect money?" America teased and Arthur hit him.

"You twat," Arthur snapped.

"Watch your language," America laughed and looked out at the other booths. A lot of the other students had set up booths. The Bad Touch Trio had a kissing booth, which America was sure wasn't going well at all. Elizaveta and Roderich had some sort of fishing booth, Ivan and the poor Baltics (America didn't know their human names) had a bean bag toss, and Kiku, Ludwig, and Feli were in charge of a food booth.

"Kids need to learn quickly," Arthur scoffed just as two little kids, a boy and girl, came up to the booth.

"Hey!" America smiled. "You two wanna give the ring toss a shot?"

"Yeah!" the boy nodded happily, and the girl handed a couple dollars to America.

"Alright," America knelt down, pulling out three rings. "So, what you do is you take these rings and you toss it," America demonstrated what he was saying, "at those bottles. If you get two to get around the necks, you win a stuffed animal. If you get three, you get a big one!"

"Okay!" the boy nodded happily as America handed him the rings. America watched and laughed with the kid as he tossed the rings, which clanked amongst the bottles, but didn't land on any of the necks.

"Aw, nice try, dude," America looked back at the boy, who didn't seem to care much about his loss. "You wanna try again?"

"No, thanks, mister!" the boy smiled and he and his sister walked away to go try some more booths.

"You get along with them so well," Arthur smirked. "I guess it's because you have the mind of a small child."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," America smiled.

"How hard is it to toss a few rings onto some bottles, anyway?" Arthur asked.

"You wanna give it a try?" America asked, picking up the rings and offering them to Arthur.

"Why would I try this stupid game?" Arthur scoffed.

"You said it's not that hard," America laughed. "Wanna prove it?"

"If it will get you to shut up and focus," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Alright, then, how about we make it interesting?" America asked, keeping the rings just out of Arthur's reach.

"What do you mean?" Arthur sighed, dropping his arms.

"If you get two rings on the bottles," America stated, "then I'll buy you dinner. If you don't, you're manning the booth while I watch."

"And if I get three?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…" America tapped his foot a while, thinking through what he would offer. "You get to give me rides for the next month?"

"It's not as much of a privilege as you make it sound," Arthur laughed. "How about we never eat at McDonald's for lunch again?"

"I don't know…" America sighed. "That's a lot on the line there."

"If you're so sure I won't get it," Arthur smirked.

"Fine," America handed him the rings and Arthur walked around the booth so that he stood in front of it. "You know what to do. Good luck."

"I won't need it," Arthur smirked and stared down the bottles. America knew how much England hated McDonald's, so this was serious. Arthur tossed the first ring and it happily clattered and slid over the neck of one bottle. Before America could even say anything about it, Arthur tossed the next one.

"Two down," America whistled, watching as the second one slid over a neck. "Can you do one more?"

"Of course I can," Arthur smirked and tossed the last one. America, thinking quickly about what was on the line, McDonald's, ran in front of the ring, allowing it to lightly hit his arm.

"Oh, God, looks like I walked right in front of that thing," America sighed. "Darn, dude, looked like you were about to win."

"You git! I won!" Arthur glared at him, leaning over the wall of the booth.

"Well, we have no proof if you would have," America leaned towards him, too.

"You just didn't want to give up that damned restaurant," Arthur scoffed.

"You know, there's another thing I don't wanna give up," America smirked. Being able to flirt with Arthur was incredibly relieving. He had wanted to try flirting with England, but England would have ripped his head off for trying.

America leaned forward slightly, nearly getting lost in those emerald eyes once again. He was about to close his eyes and lean forward that last little bit to kiss him, but leaned back at the last second. He had to remember that this was Arthur, not England. There was a very, very big difference here.

America saw a kid with his parents walking towards them and decided to go to them to save him from Arthur.

"Hey! You wanna play?"

* * *

Alfred and Tony watched movies well through the day and even took a break in there to play some video games. Alfred couldn't even remember having an entire day dedicated to doing nothing. Usually, it was school or sports or Arthur(which he wasn't complaining about) or chores. This was quite a relief, he had to say. He allowed his mind to wander to that meeting on occasions, of course. But Tony kept him fairly distracted and happy.

Eventually, sometime after the sun went down, someone knocked at the door. Alfred glanced up from watching Iron Man and looked at the door. The knock was silent, but it was something he was used to. That had to be Canada.

"Pause it," Alfred said and started towards the door. Tony paused it just as Alfred opened up the door with a smile at Canada. It was so weird seeing him, in comparison to his brother, who had actually started out a lot like him. "Hey."

"You heard me," Canada blinked.

"'Course I did," Alfred smiled. "You knock just like Mattie. I've gotten used to it." Alfred stepped to the side, allowing Canada to walk in. He could see that the country was holding on tightly to what looked like Matthew's stuffed bear. Except this one blinked. "Whoa, wait a minute. That thing's alive?"

"Him?" Canada looked down at the bear. "Yes."

"Dude, Mattie just has a stuffed one," Alfred studied the bear closely, smiling. "That's totally awesome. You know, he used to carry it around all the time with him, too."

"He's my best friend," Canada muttered and the bear looked up at him.

"Who're you?" the bear asked and Canada sighed. Alfred quickly forced himself to get over the fact that the bear just talked and looked up at Canada.

"He's your best friend, but he doesn't know your name?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know his…" Canada mumbled.

Alfred let out a sigh, closing the door. Turns out he would have to work on England _and _Canada while he was here…

"So, whatcha doin' here?" Alfred decided to change the subject and motioned towards the table in the kitchen. Canada nodded and started for the table.

"Someone had to check on you," Canada stated quietly.

"You know, you should speak up," Alfred said. "It's a little hard to hear you."

"Um, yeah…" Canada nodded slowly. Alfred just blinked. Really? He was pretty happy with Matthew's progress now that he had seen what could have happened.

"So, how's the meeting going?" Alfred asked, hoping to get Canada to talk more.

"I'm…not allowed to tell you," Canada muttered, obviously starting to get uncomfortable speaking so much.

"That bad, huh?" Alfred laughed slightly. Alfred let out a sigh, trying to figure out how to get Canada to talk… "So, how much do you and America talk?"

"Not a lot," Canada stated.

"Why not?" Alfred probed.

"He's usually busy," Canada muttered, staring down at his bear.

"With what?" Alfred asked.

"Anything," Canada shrugged.

"You guys have more or less the same responsibility, right?" Alfred asked. "Being in charge of a nation?"

"His is different," Canada muttered.

"Do you guys at least get along?" Alfred asked.

"Usually," Canada stated.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing," Canada muttered and it almost looked like he was trying to hide his face behind his bear.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt you," Alfred said. "Promise."

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Canada asked.

"Because you're so different from my brother," Alfred smiled slightly. "I just want to know what's going on."

"I'm just quiet," Canada stated.

"So is Mattie," Alfred nodded. "Except he's willing to give me a punch in the face if I need it and he can give me a run for my money any time I try to play hockey against him."

"You sound…close," Canada muttered.

"Why aren't you and America close?" Alfred asked.

"We are," Canada stated. "Sort of…"

"Sort of," Alfred repeated. "What do you guys do?"

"We've played catch," Canada shrugged.

"Dude, I've played catch with Mattie," Alfred smirked. "That's an ass kicking waiting to happen. Have you guys done anything else?"

"When we were little, we got along," Canada stated.

"And what happened?" Alfred asked, hoping to try to get something out of Canada.

"He grew up quicker than me," Canada muttered. "Because of the Revolution."

"And you decided not to catch up?" Alfred asked. Canada stared at him for a while before nodding slowly.

"You're a lot different than America," Canada stated.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Alfred smiled. "I'm just trying to see if I can help here like I did back at home."

"I-I'm fine," Canada muttered.

"You talk like you're terrified of offending someone," Alfred stated. "Mattie used to talk like that. Me and Gil actually helped him out of that."

"Gil?" Canada asked.

"Prussia," Alfred smiled.

"Why did he help?" Canada asked.

"Don't worry about it," Alfred stated. He had no idea what the relationship between the two was in this world, so he would try to avoid that for now.

Canada opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was cut off by the sound of the Canadian national anthem. Canada pulled out his phone from his pocket, which was emitting the anthem, and answered it.

"H-Hello?" Canada asked, sounding confused. There was a pause as Canada listened. "Prussia?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, interested.

"Slow down, I can't hear you," Canada muttered. Another pause, but this one ended with Canada's eyes widening and standing up from the chair. "What?" he squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked. Canada shook his head at him and continued listening.

"O-Okay, I will be right there," Canada hung up.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"I can't tell you," Canada shook his head and started towards the front door, but Alfred stood in his way.

"Tell me, dude," Alfred challenged.

"I have to get there," Canada sighed.

"Then tell me and you'll get that quicker," Alfred offered.

"I can't," Canada muttered.

"Please?" Alfred sighed. "I'm sick and tired of being useless."

"I can't," Canada stated, though now he looked a little bit like he had changed his mind slightly.

"I can help," Alfred said. "I promise. I'm still basically America, like everyone's said."

"Everyone will be mad at me," Canada mumbled.

"Screw them," Alfred sighed. "If you want to tell me, tell me."

"Germany has a gun!" Canada blurted out before seemed to be able to stop himself.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Germany's got a gun! What will happen next? And I feel a little bad for Arthur, America's gotten so close twice now, but just kinda left him hanging... But, don't worry, it helps plot later, I'm not just being mean to him on purpose.**

**Please review! It will make me smile!**


	12. Chapter 12

"God, I feel so stupid!" America groaned as Matthew unlocked the door to the house.

"Was the bottle toss as unsuccessful as I thought it would be?" Matthew smirked as he closed the door behind them.

"No," America sighed. "We were one of the most popular booths. No thanks to Arthur…" America let out another sigh.

"Then, what's wrong?" Matthew started walking to the living room.

"I just…" America followed him, trying to find the right words. "I figured being around an England that actually likes me would be nice…"

"And it's not?" Matthew asked, sitting down on the couch.

"It is, but…I can't do anything. He's…not England, and on top of that, he's Alfred's. I don't know how the kid even managed to get him, but he did. And now, I feel horrible because, just tonight, we've almost kissed three times. And I had to pull back and just leave him hanging…" America slumped onto the couch. He did feel really bad, especially after seeing Arthur's face after he avoided kissing him that last time.

"So you think Arthur feels…unloved or something?" Matthew asked.

"Well, how would you feel if Gilbert just up and stopped doing anything with you?" America asked.

"I would probably talk to him," Matthew stated. "And I'm sure Arthur will talk to you, too. So you should figure out what you're going to say to him."

"What?" America sighed. "That I'm his boyfriend from another dimension that happens to be the personification of the United States of America? Oh, and I switched places with his boyfriend, who is probably right now scared shitless?"

"He's believed in weirder things," Matthew sighed.

"Yeah, I know, the fairies," America muttered. "Wait, Arthur believes in those things, too?"

"There was a point where he was obsessed with black magic," Matthew shrugged. "Alfred told me. Right before he asked Arthur out, he took the time to find out pretty much everything about him."

"Why is Alfred so much better at this than I am?" America groaned. "I'm sure if he was in this position, he would be able to figure it out in a heartbeat."

"Hey, Alfred has his bad moments, too," Matthew stated. "He had no idea how he was going to kiss Arthur for the first time and awkwardly fumbled around before he did it."

"Well, at least he can do it," America stated. "I can't let myself do anything with Arthur because it just feels…wrong…"

"You're going to have to figure it out eventually," Matthew sighed. "And you don't have forever, so stop complaining and figure out what you want to do." Matthew stood up and started towards the stairs. "You can sleep on it, if you want to. I'm pretty sure Arthur won't be coming by for the rest of the night."

And then the doorbell rang.

"I would be laughing right now if I wasn't so nervous," America muttered and quickly got up and made his way over to the door. He quickly opened the door to find Arthur under the porch light, fumbling with something in his hands.

"You forgot you phone, you idiot," Arthur scoffed and tossed America Alfred's phone.

"Uh, thanks," America easily caught it. He couldn't help but notice that Arthur looked very nervous about something, and it gave America a bad feeling. "Didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done," Matthew sighed, "I'm tired and I don't trust Alfred to lock the door."

"Right, goodnight," Arthur stated.

"Night," America nodded, but he found it a bit odd that Arthur didn't move. When America was about to say something, Arthur suddenly stood onto the tips of his toes and placed a quick kiss on America's lips before running back to his Mini. America stood there for a little bit before Matthew let out a groan and closed the door for him.

"For someone who's supposed to be a couple hundred years old, you act a lot like a teenager," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Dammit, Arthur," America groaned and leaned against the door. "Why can't you just be like England and be too scared to do things like that?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I'd say," Matthew smirked.

"Don't poke fun at me now," America glared at him. "You're supposed to be the helpful brother and find me a way out of this."

"Didn't I say before that you should figure this out on your own?" Matthew quirked an eyebrow.

"I've never had to do anything like this before," America groaned as Matthew walked towards the stairs. "When I was a teenager, I was fighting with England."

"Then do the opposite," Matthew shrugged.

"You are not being helpful," America sighed.

"I'm not supposed to be," Matthew stated. "Your problem is your problem. I shouldn't have to help you with anything."

"Canada would help me," America muttered.

"Good for him," Matthew started up the stairs.

"Whatever," America sighed and started to follow after him. He stopped, though, when he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder.

* * *

"I'm going," Alfred stated.

"You can't," Canada sighed.

"Why not?" Alfred demanded.

"You said you would stay back if you had to," Canada sighed. "Please, I have to go."

"You won't go without me," Alfred stood between Canada and the front door.

"Please just let me go," Canada sighed, looking like he gave up.

"You just give up that easily?" Alfred asked.

"I've never really won against America in a fight," Canada muttered.

"Well, Mattie's won plenty of times against me," Alfred stated. "You just have to try, jeez."

"Just let me go, please," Canada sighed. "I need to be there."

"Then we go together," Alfred said. "I can still be useful, even though I'm not America."

"They'll all be mad at me if I let you come," Canada muttered.

"Don't worry about what they have to say," Alfred stated. "I'm going, whether they like it or not."

"Fine," Canada sighed. "We have to hurry, though."

"Yup, sure thing,' Alfred nodded and opened the door. "Tony! I'll be back!"

"Whatever," Tony stated and the two filed out the door and Alfred closed it.

"Alright, let's go!" Alfred said happily.

"Why are you so excited?" Canada asked as they went up to his car, which was exactly what Matthew had back in Alfred's world. "This is dangerous; Germany has a gun."

"Well, yeah, but I can actually do something now," Alfred said happily, hopping into the car as Canada quickly did the same and turned it on and pulled it out of America's driveway.

"But it's dangerous, you could get hurt," Canada stated.

"Well, I'm America, right?" Alfred asked. "That means I'm the world's hero and I have to dive right into danger."

"World's hero," Canada muttered. "Right…"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked.

"N-Nothing, don't worry," Canada said quietly.

"Relax, I won't get mad at you," Alfred stated.

"Sorry," Canada muttered.

"You need to quit apologizing," Alfred sighed. "You haven't done anything wrong to me, so you don't need to."

"Sor-"

"Don't even think about it," Alfred glared at him. "Did Prussia tell you anything else other than that Germany had a gun?"

"Something happened to England," Canada muttered. "He didn't way what, he sounded rushed."

"Huh," Alfred muttered. England didn't bring too much of a sense of urgency to him. But he was sure he meant a lot to America, so he would have to keep him safe. Just like how America was probably making sure Arthur was safe for him. "We should hurry, then."

Canada nodded and they drove along in pretty much silence. Alfred couldn't help but wonder at the difference between Canada and Matthew, even though the only difference between them was probably just Gilbert. Maybe that's what he should try doing once they're out of danger. Get Prussia and Canada together…

Before long, they pulled into the parking lot for the building where the meeting was taking place and Alfred didn't even wait for the car to be in park before he got out of it and started towards the building. Knowing how Canada was acting, he would take forever to get inside because he would be scared of how everyone would react to Alfred walking in.

Alfred quickly found the door he remembered England bringing him to the first day and quickly opened the door. It wasn't in chaos, like he expected it would with the whole gun thing. Russia was still puppy guarding Germany and there was a very large pistol in the middle of the meeting table. There were quite a few small groups of countries, probably talking to figure out what to do. And then there was England, passed out and leaning against the wall with the Bad Touch Trio standing around him.

"Oh, Gott," Prussia muttered as Alfred walked up to them.

"What are you doing out of the house?" France sighed.

"You're talking to me like I'm a dog," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Canada helped me here. I heard Germany had a gun."

"And we were able to fix the problem," Spain said happily.

"So, why is England passed out?" Alfred asked. It was very weird seeing Arthur passed out, but he had to remember that it was England so he wouldn't freak out. If that had been Arthur, Germany would have been dead by now.

"He was the one that helped us the most," France stated. "Apparently, he used some spell that made Germany pause, but it took a lot out of him."

"Sounds like something he would do," Alfred looked back at him.

"Alfred," Canada came up behind him. "You shouldn't have gone ahead without me."

"What? I'm fine," Alfred smiled. "And it looks like everything's under control right now, anyway."

"So, you should go home," Prussia stated.

"I can be helpful," Alfred glared at him.

"Good, go be helpful by not being here," Prussia stated.

"Hey, I can help," Alfred argued. "I'm basically America right now, and I can do some good."

"America hardly does any good when he's at these meetings," Spain stated.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a little different," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest resolutely.

"You cannot stay, Alfred," France shook his head.

"Why not?" Alfred argued. "Obviously, you need some help with Germany over there. What happens if something else goes wrong, but England still isn't awake to help?"

"Then we'll figure out something else to do," Prussia stated.

"And what if I don't trust you to?" Alfred asked.

"I think we should let the little boy help, da?" Russia chimed in from across the room.

"You're on my side?" Alfred asked. Last he checked, Ivan always hated him and Russia and America never got along in history…

"Y-You agree?" Canada asked.

"He could be useful," Russia shrugged. "If we give him a chance to."

"See?" Alfred motioned to him. "He agrees with me. You need me to prove that I can or can't help, then you can decide if I should stay home and out of the way."

"One chance, then," Prussia stated. "You mess it up, and you're out."

"No problem," Alfred stated.

"Then take this as your one chance," Germany stated pretty loudly and the room fell silent. Quickly, Germany slammed Russia back and dove for the pistol on the table. Before anyone could reach to stop him, a loud shot was fired.

And Alfred felt an intense wave of pain in his left shoulder.

* * *

**He…he… Sorry I'm so late and then I just kind of give you a cliffhanger… I had this breakdown that involved curling into a ball and crying in front of my locker. I had to make sure I didn't write for the entire week and so that's what held me up. I'm very sorry, but shit happens.**

**Anyway, there's been some movement here with the story, and I'm pretty stoked for next chapter with America's part up there. But I won't give too much away.**

**I'll see you next week, I promise, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

America toppled backwards, letting out a small yell of pain as he landed onto the ground.

"You okay?" Matthew asked, turning back to him.

"I'm fine," America muttered, holding onto his shoulder. "Alfred may not be."

"What's happened?" Matthew quickly came over to him and knelt down right in front of him.

"I'm familiar with this kind of pain," America muttered. "He's been shot."

"Shot?!" Matthew gasped. "By who?!"

"Probably Germany," America sighed, rubbing his shoulder. He couldn't get over what it felt like being in pain without actually having a wound.

"Why?" Matthew asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know if it's happening in this world," America tested to see if he could stand up, but found he couldn't so he gave up. "But Germany's in some bad shit, and the personified version isn't being too happy. From what I've been feeling, I'm starting to think he's aiming hostilities at me."

"And so that means he's…shooting Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, bad guys do that," America sighed and tried again to stand up. He felt extremely sleepy all of a sudden just as he managed to get his feet back under him. "I think he passed out…"

"I'm surprised you haven't," Matthew muttered. "You felt what he did, didn't you?"

"I'm used to it," America stated and started to stumble, holding the stairs. "By tomorrow, the pain's gonna be bearable enough for me to walk around."

"How many times have you been shot?" Matthew asked, following him closely behind.

"Way too many to count," America sighed. "Look, going to bed is my best idea right now. Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine. Considering he was only shot once, it looks like everything's under control."

"But he was just shot," Matthew argued.

"Yes, I know," America finally made it up to the door to Alfred's room. "Just know that he's okay, and I'm sure I'll be able to tell you if he actually dies."

With that, America slammed the door to Alfred's room closed and face planted onto the bed.

The next day at school started off a little shaky for America. Matthew gave him a ride and ditched him to go to class, so Alfred was stuck stumbling around the halls, hoping that he was right and the pain would lessen sometime soon. He could feel every time Alfred moved or twitched, because it brought a whole new wave of pain.

America had hoped to find Arthur, see if he could talk to him about last night and maybe even the swap. After about 15 minutes of searching, he ran into the Bad Touch Trio.

"Found him!" Antonio chimed happily and America let out a groan.

"What now?" America asked, but both of his arms were quickly grabbed behind him and his legs picked up off the ground by Antonio. "Hey!" America tried to fight back, but the pain in his shoulder made it near impossible to get anywhere. Before long, he was tossed onto the ground in what looked like a music room.

"I've got questions for ya," Gilbert looked down at him.

"And what would they be?" America sighed, staying lying down because he felt more comfortable like that with his pain.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert asked and America paused.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"You do not act like Alfred," Francis muttered. "Around Arthur, a little bit, but not anywhere else."

"Guys," America tried to laugh it off. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm me."

"I do not believe you," Antonio shook his head. "Gil noticed it first. You don't even hate him."

So Alfred really didn't like someone putting moves on his brother… Should have guessed…

"I have no idea what you're talking about," America sighed.

"Come on, we know you're not Alfred," Gilbert knelt down next to him. "So tell us; you some sort of alien? You gonna infest our brains with your eggs?"

"That's the only explanation you come up with?" America asked.

"Told you so," Francis smirked.

"Tell us who you are then," Antonio stated.

"Well," America sighed and sat up. "There's really no way to tell this that you're gonna wind up believing…"

"Try me," Gilbert smirked. "I'm awesome, I'll figure it out."

"Fine," America shook his head. "I'm…sort of Alfred, but not really. I'm-" Alfred was cut off by a new searing pain coming from the shoulder. He let out a yell and quickly held onto his left shoulder, wincing at it.

"Are you okay?" Francis asked.

"Fine," Alfred gritted his teeth. "Bullet came out…"

"Bullet?" Gilbert asked.

"Long story short," America muttered, still wincing at the pain, "I'm the personification of the United States of America, I'm from a different dimension where I happen to be pretty much the same person as Alfred Jones. You want proof, I can answer a shit load of history questions and I even have a crush on my world's Arthur. Right now, the other version of your brother, Germany, probably just shot Alfred, who I think switched places with me. Any questions?"

"Am I in your world?" Gilbert asked simply and America stared at him for a while before responding.

"Yeah," America nodded.

"What country am I, then?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Prussia and East Germany," America stated.

"I believe ya," Gilbert stood up simply.

"You do?" America asked, nearly in unison with the other two in the room.

"Hell yeah," Gilbert laughed. "About time someone knew I was actually Prussian."

"Figures," America sighed. It felt like the majority of the pain had gone away now that the bullet was out. Alfred would probably be fully healed by the end of the day.

"Well, if Gil believes you, it's good enough for me," Antonio shrugged.

"Francis?" America asked.

"I would be France, correct?" Francis asked.

"Yeah," America nodded.

"I do not mind the idea," Francis shrugged.

"Alright, then," America slowly stood up.

"You said something about being shot?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, yeah," America rubbed his left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked.

"Dude," America smirked. "I've been stabbed by a bayonet in the gut, shot in the head and the chest by multiple different types of guns, and once I even got stuck in a nuke town, with an active nuke. I think I'll live."

* * *

Alfred screamed. It was all he could think to do; all he knew he could do. He had never really been shot before so he had no idea how to react. The force of it made him stumble backwards, into a wall that was closer than he remembered it would be and he slid down to basically curl into a ball.

"Get the gun!"

"Like, oh, my God!"

"Alfred, are you okay?"

That was Canada, that much Alfred could tell. He was about ready to snap at him, something about if he looked okay. But Alfred couldn't quite think much before he blacked out from the pain.

He could only vaguely hear others every now and then, but mostly he felt intense pain that he was sure he was writhing from. The sound of Arthur's voice, though, finally woke him up.

"A-America?" the voice was weak at first and Alfred slowly opened his eyes to look around. "America!"

"Try again, mon ami," Francis' voice said as Alfred could vaguely see Arthur's face near him. He would have almost smiled, if he wasn't still in so much pain.

"Alfred…" Arthur's voice muttered.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred asked shakily. His voice was horrible and gravelly, and it made everyone around them quiet.

"No, lad, it's England," Arthur's voice sighed.

"He's been in and out for a while," Matthew's voice said. "I don't think he's able to think right who we are."

"Well, then you explain what the bloody hell just happened," Arthur's voice demanded.

"He got the gun back," Gilbert's voice said simply. "Russia's was a little distracted and Germany took advantage of it."

"I guess he figured that if he could kill America's body, he would be off the hook," Antonio's voice stated.

"It looks like he barely missed," Arthur's voice muttered.

"Seems you do have feelings for Amerique, though," Francis' voice said smugly.

"Ugh…what's…going on?" Alfred asked.

"You should rest," Feliciano's voice said softly next to him. "You got hit pretty hard…"

"I can tell," Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Well, looks like his attitude is still there," Gilbert's voice cackled.

"This is not a joking matter, you fool," Arthur's voice snapped at him.

"He'll be fine," Gilbert's voice scoffed.

"Fine?" Alfred demanded, and winced at the pain the sudden outburst caused him.

"You'll heal quickly, don't worry," Arthur's voice said.

"Even I've had worse!" Feliciano's voice chirped.

"Wha-" Alfred finally started trying to look at the people around him. Sure enough, he saw the faces of the people he knew, but they were off, and they were wearing military uniforms. It took him a minute to fully register that he wasn't in his world anymore. "Shit…"

"Sorry to be so much of a disappointment," France chuckled.

Alfred was about to say some snide comment in response to that, but a new wave of pain wracked him and he yelled out and immediately turned his whole body towards his wound.

"Try not to move," England knelt down next to him. "You'll heal quickly, but that means you need to set it proper right when it starts." Alfred slowly let himself be moved back, with some extreme pain involved.

"So…this means…Germany's worse?" Alfred asked tentatively.

"Kid, this was the second deal you made and you failed," Prussia stated.

"Not my fault…I can't avoid…a gunshot," Alfred winced once again at the pain at the end of his statement.

"We should let him join," Italy smiled happily.

"If we let Italy join," France stated, "we should let him."

"He can hardly move, let alone talk," England sighed. "How do you expect him to-"

"Can't try…when you don't…let me," Alfred winced.

"He makes a good point, non?" France smirked.

"I don't need you to make my decisions for me," England snapped at him.

"Just…let me help…" Alfred grumbled.

"If he still wants to, even after being shot…" Canada tried, but the others just talked over him.

"We can't just let him, look at the state he's in now," England sighed.

"I think you should at least let him try," Italy pouted.

"You guys… should listen…more," Alfred muttered, but even he was overlooked as they began arguing.

"If you were not so stuck up and let people do what they felt like, you might actually be liked, rosbif," France snickered.

"Did I ask you for life help, cheesy monkey?!" England snapped.

"Ass holes," Prussia muttered under his breath and Alfred couldn't help but smirk. He paid attention to Canada.

"Hm?" Antonio turned his attention away from the two, who were still arguing over something Alfred was tuning out.

"Did you not hear those two?" Prussia scoffed.

"Dos?" Antonio asked. "I only heard Alfred."

"Hey! The awesome me is talking!" Prussia shouted and Alfred jumped, causing a small spurt of pain. He shouted nearly as loudly as Ludwig could when he tried to get groups of people to shut up. Everyone else quieted down, apparently in the same surprised state as Alfred was. "Did you all know you totally ignored those two?" Prussia nodded his head towards Alfred and Canada.

"Canada is used to it," France said with a wave of his hand.

"Being used to it…" Alfred winced again. "Doesn't mean you like it…"

"Ya said something, birdie?" Prussia asked Canada and Alfred smiled slightly.

"U-um," Canada mumbled and looked down at the ground. Obviously, he was not used to all of the attention of the world being on him.

"D-Don't be…shy," Alfred muttered, moving his hand to hold onto his wound. It didn't hurt like it should have, and he could have sworn he felt something like…movement.

"I-If Alfred wants to work, e-even after being sh-shot, then he r-really wants to…" Canada avoided making contact with everyone. "W-We should let him…"

"Thank you," Alfred sighed, relaxing slightly. But not before the pain in his shoulder grew exponentially. He let out another scream and leaned forward to see a bloody piece of metal shove its way slowly out of his chest, which he just noticed was bare. There was a faint, red bandage that the metal easily made its way through.

"Birdie's right," Prussia stated as Alfred tried to get over the shock of watching the bullet that shot him come out of his shoulder. "This kid's only known pain through being tackled in American football. Yet, the only thing he's talked about is this Arthur kid and helping us."

"I had no idea you could even try to be serious," England muttered.

"Good, everything's…dandy," Alfred looked up at the others. "Can we actually work now?"

* * *

**Finally didn't end it with a cliffhanger! Woot! America's part made me laugh, mainly his last sentence. I actually worked pretty hard on that. Anywho, now they're giving Alfred a fair shot and something's gonna go down. From my plan, I think there's about two chapters left, so obviously something's gonna happen.**

**I updated early this week, mainly because I felt really bad for making you guys wait two weeks for the last one.**

**And I have a question for you guys! So, my friends and I are going to be making our own Pokemon comic with our own original characters and plotline and everything. That will be uploaded on DeviantArt, while I'll be uploading the written version at the same time. My question for you is; would you want to read it? It will probably my main thing for quite some time, probably a couple years, since it's so long already. I will be writing other things with it, but it will be my main worry. So please tell me if you would want to read it so I know it'll be at least somewhat liked. Depending on the reaction, I may give you the summary next week to see what everyone has to say about it.**

**Please review. It'll be great!**


	14. Chapter 14

America sighed, trying to scan the hallways. The Trio only let him out of that music room right when the bell rang. Apparently, they had a lot of questions about America's world, so he was stuck not being able to find Arthur.

Now, though, it was lunch and America was trying to find Arthur. Considering the way the Trio took it, Arthur might be more accepting of the idea of America being…well, America…than he thought.

"Hey, Alfred," a female voice said behind America and he glanced behind him to see that it was one of the girls that was apparently stalking Alfred.

"Uh, hi," America stated and continued on his search, weaving through the people going to lunch late.

"Whatcha up to?" the girl asked happily.

"Looking for my boyfriend," America stated, hoping that message would be enough to get through her head.

"Oh, I can help with that!" the girl said, walking in step next to America.

"Do you not have other things to do during lunch?" America asked.

"I can't help one of my friends?" the girl asked, walking obnoxiously close to America.

"A friend, yes," America nodded, taking a large step to the side to increase the distance between the two.

"Ow," the girl gasped and stopped walking, holding onto her foot.

America glanced back at her, really wanting to keep moving and get away from her. But it really did look like a real injury and his stupid hero complex prevented him from leaving her alone.

"Here, let me see it," America sighed, turning around and kneeling down in front of the girl.

"I think I sprained it," the girl winced.

_What, walking too hard for you?_ America thought to himself. He was very tempted to say it out loud, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" America asked.

"I think I'll be okay," the girl stated. "As long as I have you to help me."

"Well, I am gonna be kinda busy looking for my _boyfriend_," America stated, overstressing the last word in hopes she would hear.

"You can't just help me for a few minutes?" the girl pouted and America sighed.

"I can bring you to your friends at lunch," America offered, standing up.

"Would you carry me?" the girl asked.

"No, I find it easier if I just help you walk," America stated.

"I-I don't think I can walk," the girl winced.

"Then that would mean your leg is broken and you will have to go to the nurse," America sighed.

"Then would you carry me there?" the girl asked.

"Like I said, I'm a little busy," America tried.

"But you're the only one here and I need help from a big, strong hero," the girl stated.

"Yeah, I understand that," America sighed. "I'll help you to the nurse, but then I really have to go."

"That's fine," the girl nodded happily.

"Fine," America sighed and leaned closer to move to pick her up. The nurse's office wasn't too far from where they were, he hoped, so he could just carry her to it. Before he got too far, however, the girl leaned forward, too and stood on her not-broken foot's toes to plant her lips on America's.

Immediately, America pulled away and opened his mouth to yell something at her, but someone spoke before he did.

"You know, I figured you were acting odd," Arthur stated and America immediately turned to him. "I guess I know why now."

"Arthur," America took a step towards him, but Arthur shook his head, taking a step back.

"At least now you don't have to break up with me," Arthur stated and swiftly turned around, walking briskly in the other direction.

"Arthur, wait!" America started to follow after him, but he stopped himself. If there was anything he learned from England was that when he was in this kind of mood, it was always best to stay away from him and let him get everything out.

"Well, since you're single now-" the girl tried to speak, but America snapped.

"Are you stupid, or something?!" America yelled at her. He was beyond mad now. Not only was this little bitch of a human completely ignoring everything about him, but that look on England's face was something America had vowed he would never have to see again. Not after the Revolution. And now he had caused it again. "In case you haven't noticed, I have…had a boyfriend. Which means I'm gay, last I checked. How about you get that through your thick skull before you try to ruin another relationship."

Without even looking back at her, America stormed off to the lunch room, where he knew he saw Matthew go off to. He found him before long and immediately trudged over to him.

"Mattie, I need you to take me home," America stated, clenching his teeth. "Now."

"Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Whoa, there, America, cool off," Gilbert laughed and Matthew looked at him in disbelief.

"You know?" Matthew asked.

"Long story," Alfred clenched his fists. "Right now, I need you to take me home before I break something."

"What's wrong?" Matthew stood up.

"I'll talk about it later," Alfred grumbled. "Please, just take me home."

"Aw, your emotions gonna be the thing to break?" Gilbert teased.

"Not now Gilbert" Alfred snapped.

"Was it Arthur?" Matthew asked tentatively. "He was looking for you just a few minutes ago."

"He found me, that enough for you?" Alfred stated, feeling the anger slowly wash away into something else. Just the image of England with that face was enough to nearly make him break down into tears.

"I'm just gonna take you home," Matthew muttered, standing up quickly.

"I'm just gonna stay away from the drama," Gilbert put his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"Let's go," Matthew nodded in the direction of the front of the school, where he had parked the car.

"Finally," America muttered and started towards the front.

* * *

Alfred was bored. He couldn't help it. He couldn't exactly move and business talk was really not all that it was cracked up to being. Other people rotated with Russia to look over Germany, like Prussia, Hungary, and even Japan.

Italy had tried several times to try to get through to Germany and it was almost sad when he had to be dragged away by Romano (that was the name of this world's Lovino) after he had tried and failed for so long.

At this point, life was just talking vaguely with Germany, who didn't respond, and guarding the door to make sure people didn't leave. Alfred was still in a little pain from the shot, but it was mainly the shock at this point, so he was stuck on the ground until he could get himself to stand up properly.

For the time being, England was guarding Alfred, just in case Germany tried to attack him more.

"Don't be too excited now," England smirked as Alfred yawned.

"I can't help it, I'm bored," Alfred sighed, rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Don't rub at it," England sighed, swatting his hand away. "You'll only make it worse."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with my time now that I can't exactly move very well?" Alfred sighed.

"How about you tell me about your life at home, then?" England asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"I've basically said a lot to everyone else," Alfred shrugged with his right shoulder.

"Then you can tell me," England smirked. "It will give you something to do."

"Okay, fine, what do you want to know?" Alfred sighed.

"You continue to talk about this Arthur," England stated. "You can start with him."

"Well," Alfred leaned his head back against the wall, "he's my world's you. I've known him since the end of middle school, when he was a complete ass, but then I started liking him a lot near the middle of Freshman year."

"Liking a lot, as in…?" England asked.

"I had a crush on him," Alfred smiled slightly. "Turns out, he had a crush on me, too."

"So I take it that means you two would be together?" England asked and Alfred nodded.

"Sorry if that's a little weird for you," Alfred rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I don't quite mind," England laughed slightly. "If you couldn't tell by the way I reacted to thinking America was shot, I think I may have a bit of a crush on him as well."

"I could tell before that," Alfred smirked.

"W-Was I that obvious?" England blushed a little.

"To everyone else, probably," Alfred laughed. "I'm just kind of an idiot, and everyone else knows it. I only know what Arthur looks like when he's lovesick because I've been looking at it for more than a year. America's probably clueless."

"When does that ever change?" England chuckled.

"Not even in other universes," Alfred laughed even harder, but felt a small bit of pain in his shoulder so he stopped.

"So, what else is there to your world?" England asked. "I can't imagine America actually living through high school."

"Ah, high school's not that bad," Alfred sighed. "This is a lot worse, in my opinion. I'm in a ton of sports, I'm on the honor roll, and I'm pretty popular."

"I can imagine the first and last one," England smiled.

"Arthur's on the honor roll, too," Alfred said happily. "He had some weird phase where he went all punk and rebel, which I didn't really mind, actually. After a while, though, I think he got over it."

"I should have guessed he would go through the same things I have," England smirked.

"Yeah, he also told me that he loved to be a pirate when he was a kid," Alfred laughed.

"I'd imagine you were some sort of cowboy," England chuckled.

"Heck, yeah, dude," Alfred nodded furiously. "Cowboys are awesome!"

"Whatever you say, Ame-Alfred," England shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, I look exactly the same," Alfred smiled lightly. "Probably sound the same, too. You're pretty much the same as Artie, if not a little more stubborn and a little crankier."

"I am not cranky, you twat," England gave him a swift glare.

"Well, you just proved my point, there," Alfred laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you," England rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him.

"Well, aren't you two being all couply?" Prussia cackled, walking in front of them. "You'll make the awesome me gag."

"Well, you don't have to watch," Alfred retorted before England could say anything. He had gotten good at this sort of thing with Gilbert, since he used any time to try to annoy Alfred and Arthur.

"Well, there's nothing exciting to do around here," Prussia sighed, turning around so he wouldn't have to face the two on the ground.

"Go guard Germany, then," Alfred stated.

"How about you do that?" Prussia scoffed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he just got shot," England scoffed. "And, as Germany is mainly targeting him, I don't think he should try getting too close."

"That just sounds like I'm running away, isn't it?" Alfred muttered.

"What?" England asked.

"You guys said I could actually do something now, right?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but only after you recover," England argued.

"Then I think I've had enough recovering," Alfred slowly moved to stand up.

"See? He's perfectly fine," Prussia smirked, turning towards them again.

"Alfred, are you sure?" England muttered, standing up with him.

"Yeah, I hardly feel it anymore," Alfred tested the shoulder. It still felt slightly painful and a little odd, but it wasn't that bad in reality. He was amazed with how quickly he was able to heal, must be part of being a nation.

"So, what exactly are you gonna do?" Prussia asked.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Alfred shrugged. "It's that simple."

* * *

**Poor Arthur... This is why I didn't make the cheerleaders Hetalia characters, because then I would hate that character forever. And now Alfred's going to try to deal with Germany, so we'll see how well that goes!**

**A few people said that they were interested in the Pokemon story my friends and I are making, so I'm putting the summary up for you guys to see. So, tell me what you think!  
Pokemon Legends: **The Legendary Pokemon of old have chosen a select few to bond with. These trainers are destined to save the world and prevent a take-over from the evil Team Legends that plans to controll all of the Legendary Pokemon. Are they ready? Mostly original characters and a few oldies!

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

America took quite a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves and emotions. Matthew had given him a ride, so he knew this was definitely the right house…Arthur's house… It was long after school ended, and he finally got the nerve to ask Matthew to take him here.

America really had no idea what he was going to say and there was no way he could sum up any form of coherent thought to be able to actually think it through. So he would have to wing it… This would definitely not end well at all.

And so, like a cliché movie, America started pacing in front of the door, practicing what he was going to try to say.

"Hey, so, Artie…no, Arthur," America shook his head. "Uh…I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you…But…I'm really just your boyfriends from a different universe…No, that's stupid…" America let out a groan. "Okay, what about… I'm not Alfred, but I still love you…Heck no… Why is this so flipping hard! Why do I have to be such a kid sometimes?!"

"Keep going, I think you were getting somewhere," Arthur's voice stated and America whirled to the door, to find Arthur leaning against the doorway.

"Arthur!" America couldn't help but smile, but it fell quickly when he remembered what was going on. "Y-You heard me?"

"You're not exactly quiet," Arthur sighed. "You caught my attention though, so make that excuse work, or I will be slamming this door in your face."

"O-Oh, yeah," America nodded quickly. "Um… I don't really know how to start it…"

"I could just slam it now," Arthur stated.

"No," America sighed. "Please, just… I'm not really Alfred. I mean, I guess I sort of am, but from a different universe…"

"I already gathered that from before," Arthur sighed.

"Right," America rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really…I'm from a world where people can represent countries. And… I would be America. Y-You're also there, too. And you're England, naturally… And, well, I love you. But the other you. I mean, you belong to Alfred and I can't take that away from him if he's actually gotten you and I've tried so hard to get the other you, but I can't and I'm really sorry I was leading you on or anything because I thought it was really nice to have attention from you and-"

"Did you know you have a tendency to run on your sentences when you're nervous?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes," America muttered.

"Alfred does that, too," Arthur smirked.

"Well, yeah, I would assume, considering he's me… Wait," America blinked at him. "You believe me?"

"Well, at first," Arthur sighed, stepping out of the doorway, "I figured it was just Alfred coming up with some creative way for me to forgive him. What you were talking about, though, Alfred would never come up with. The countries as people, maybe. But the part about Alfred. He would never admit it was hard to get me, but you flat out said it was difficult."

"Well, the other you has had quite a lot of time to be closed off," America shrugged. "He's a lot like you, though. Maybe not as open, but I can blame Alfred for that."

"So, if you love England so much, care to explain what happened in the hallway?" Arthur asked.

"Fucking cheerleaders, man," America groaned, running a hand through his hair. "She was being stupid and pretended to break her foot, or something, and then made me try to carry her and then just kissed me. Trust me, I did not kiss back. I mean, last I checked, I was gay, so…"

"Good," Arthur chuckled, nodding. "So, tell me a little more about this world of yours."

"Trying to figure out if I'm lying or not?" America asked.

"Maybe," Arthur shrugged and closed his front door.

"Uh, what do you want to know, then?" America asked.

"What do countries do?" Arthur asked. "Can they make any decisions?"

"Sort of?" America shrugged. "We act like the majority of the people in our country do. And if we get injured by another country directly, usually something will happen to our own country. It's nothing severe, unless it's some kind of gunshot, because then that means it's a bomb…"

"Have you been shot before?" Arthur asked.

"Um, a lot," America muttered. "I mean, I'm fine. I think Alfred should be fine, too."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Uh," America rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing major, really. I just think Alfred may have been shot. But!" America stopped Arthur before he could start freaking out. "It happened in my body, so that means he'll be fine. It wasn't anything serious. Probably just hit DC or something in the form of a riot… I dunno."

"How do you know he got shot?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it," America sighed. "I can feel when he's in pain. Like I felt that one punch to the face. And I think, in exchange, he feels my pain. Like football…"

"I guess that explains why you were in so much more pain than you usually were," Arthur stated.

"Well, human pain just sucks," America stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know how you deal with it."

"It's just something you get used to," Arthur chuckled. "Are you sure Alfred is okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, if he were dead, I'm pretty sure I would be, too," America shrugged.

"Do you miss your world?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," America smiled, slightly nodding. "It's more than just the pain and everything else. I kinda miss the people. Like Canada, or Mattie. Seeing the one here makes me wanna talk to him more. And then I really miss England. Seeing how far Alfred got with you makes me feel more confident about my chances with him!"

"Well, then, America," Arthur smiled. "I think you should go home sometime soon."

"Yeah…" America muttered, suddenly feeling very tired. "That'd be…nice."

Then the world went black.

* * *

It was a fine idea in Alfred's head. It was cliché, sure, but it was perfect. Key word; was.

Alfred walked up to Germany and Russia, Prussia happily sauntering behind him. He didn't really know much when it came to having deep conversations with people that change their attitude, but he'd seen it on TV, so that meant that he was in the clear.

"You are trying to talk to be now?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um, yeah," Alfred shrugged.

"That will definitely not work," Germany scoffed.

"Well, you don't have a gun and you aren't gonna punch me again, hopefully…" Alfred shrugged. "So that's a good thing."

"You don't know I don't have a gun," Germany stated.

"Well, I guess you're right about that," Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Alfred, I don't think this is working as well as you planned," England sighed behind him.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna get somewhere eventually," Alfred chimed happily.

"I doubt that," Germany stated.

"Dude, seriously, what's up with you?" Alfred asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Germany shrugged. "I am changing. For the better."

"Don't really see what's better about this," Alfred shrugged. "I mean, Ludwig's pretty cool, so I think that means that the old Germany wasn't half bad either."

"And he's gone right now," Germany glared at him.

"Well, not completely, I'm sure," Alfred shrugged. "I mean, Ludwig's still alive, and then since this universe exists, I'm sure there's quite a lot of others around with a bunch of Ludwigs. And there's also-"

"Shut up," Germany growled and, before Alfred could even move, there was a new pistol aimed right at his face. Alfred put his hands up in surrender as he heard the room around them tense. "Move an inch and I will shoot him again."

"Where were you hiding that?" Alfred asked.

"That is all you have to say?" Germany asked.

"Well, yeah," Alfred shrugged. In reality, he was scared pretty shitless. But he wasn't about to let that on. He was going to be a hero here, and not be useless like he'd been for the past couple days. He just had to stay calm…"Did you keep it in the back of your pants or something? I've always wondered this with movies and stuff. Is it even comfortable having a hidden gun on you?"

"Shut up," Germany glared at him.

"What exactly are you gonna do with America anyway?" Alfred asked. "I mean, you could hold him ransom, and you can't exactly kill him, since America's such a big country. I've felt the stress pretty much my entire time here and it pretty much sucks."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Germany narrowed his eyes.

"I'll give you a hint here, buddy," Alfred tried to laugh and not make it waver. "If you aren't scaring me with your current tactic, try a new one."

"Alfred, shut up," England whispered at him.

"Don't worry, man, I got this," Alfred said, more trying to reassure himself. He just got this brilliant idea, but it relied on himself pretty much nearly getting killed.

Just like the movies… Just like the movies…

"So, Germany," Alfred slowly moved his hands down. "Are you gonna, like, change your name or anything with this? Or just put something in front of it. Like New Germany, or something?"

"This is your last chance," Germany growled. "Shut up, or I will shoot out your brain."

"That's a pretty small target, bro," Alfred laughed. "Or so I've been told, you know. I've also been told I have a thick head, so it must be hard for you to get through that."

"That's it," Germany snapped and Alfred braced himself. He glanced down at Germany's finger on the trigger and tried to wait for just the right moment. It was all supposed to be going really quickly, but to him it felt like slow motion. Right when the trigger was almost all the way pulled, Alfred dodged to the right and felt something just barely graze his ear and he heard shouting and screaming around them, but he didn't stop there.

Quickly, while he had the momentum, Alfred hit up on the hand holding the gun as hard as he could and, as Germany probably wasn't expecting this, the gun flew into the air. Alfred was barely able to catch it and quickly flipped the safety on and dropped the gun, allowing it to clatter onto the floor. And still he wasn't done.

Since he was on a roll, he kept up the momentum. The world still felt like it was moving in slow motion; it was probably the adrenaline, but he had no time to think on it at this point. He rocketed his fist forward, hitting Germany right in the middle of his face. America was really strong, Alfred could feel it, and Germany flew backwards slightly before tumbling amongst the meeting room chairs and finally falling onto the floor.

"Bloody, hell, Alfred," England muttered behind him, but Alfred couldn't let himself stop, he still had one more thing to do.

"I can't believe you," Alfred stated, talking at a fairly normal level, but that was alright because the only noise around them were amazed murmurs and yelling wouldn't really prove that big of a point right now. "The Ludwig I know, who should be pretty much the same as Germany, would never allow himself to be taken over like this. If he even heard the sound of Feli crying, then he would be out to kick the ass of whoever caused it. He owns guns, too, and I know for a fact he would never aim it at anyone, unless it was necessary for the people he cared about to live. If anyone even tried to change his mind or decide what he wanted for him, they would be knocked out quicker than they could finish their sentence. And here you are, calling yourself by the name of a man I'm sure is nothing like you, and you don't care. One person tried to take power in your country, that does not control all of your actions. This isn't the kind of leader you want, so snap out of it."

The room was dead silent by the end of Alfred's tirade and Germany just stared up at him in shock, not even moving. Alfred was panting and felt like he was about ready to pass out, the adrenaline finally leaving him. He felt his knees begin to buckle, but he wasn't about to just fall, especially if Germany still had another gun up his sleeve he wanted to show off.

"I-I'm sorry," Germany muttered under his breath.

"Hey, breaking news in Germany!" some country shouted off to the side. "The dictator that tried to take power was just killed! The president and chancellor are back under control!"

"Germany!" Italy ran over and basically flung himself on top of Germany, who still looked like he was trying to snap out of it. "I'm so glad your back!"

"Ja, ja, Italy," Germany shook his head, patting Italy on the back.

"Damn potato bastard," Romano grumbled to the side. "Do that to my fratello again and I'll be the one to kick your ass."

Alfred let out a small laugh, amazed that he had actually done that and his legs finally gave out underneath him and he tumbled onto the ground.

"Alfred," England knelt down next to him as Alfred started laughing even harder. "You bloody fool! You had me worried!"

"Dude, you thought you were worried?" Alfred felt himself starting to shake. "I just almost got shot in the face! And that was pretty much the first time I've really punched someone."

"On the bright side, we finally saw America's serious face," Prussia cackled. "That was great, by the way."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded numbly.

"Earlier, you said you've felt the stress of being a nation on you since you got here," England muttered and Alfred looked over at him.

"Uh, yeah," Alfred nodded.

"Isn't that crushing to a human like you?" England asked. "America isn't like any other country, either. The stress is massive."

"It's not too bad," Alfred shrugged. "High school's got a lot of stress, too. I'm sure America's felt it, too."

"Well, it seems you've solved the world's problem," England chuckled, shaking his head. "You definitely deserve to go home now."

"I think so, too," Alfred laughed slightly, feeling even more crushing fatigue suddenly pile on top of him.

Then the world went black.

* * *

**One chapter left! Remember when England said it would take a big flunk to switch them back? What about both England and Arthur (who both have magic) saying the same thing at the same time? I feel like the America part was a little iffy, but I really liked the Alfred part, so that makes up for it, right? Anywho, they shall be back in their respective worlds next chapter, which I may or may not update early like I did this one!**

**And please review, you awesome people. It's summer so I have no life and I'm hounding my email to see if I get reviews! Don't let me down!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred slowly woke up, feeling a slight headache as he blurrily looked around where he was. He half expected himself to be in the meeting room, but this room was smaller. Maybe they brought him back to America's house and he was just in his room… He looked around at some of the furniture around the room and found it extremely familiar.

Quickly, he sat upright and looked harder at the things lining the room. His desk, his dresser, his closet…his bed!

Alfred immediately sprung out of his bed and walked over to his desk. Sure enough, the phone he remembered being his was right there with his glasses. He quickly shoved them over his face and looked at his phone. Definitely his, with his alarm set to go off in an hour.

"I'm back…?" Alfred almost couldn't believe it. He was back! He let out a laugh and bolted out of his room, storming into Matthew's to pounce onto his bed. "Mattie!"

"Jeez, Al, I still have some time to sleep," Matthew grumbled underneath him.

"Mattie! I'm back!" Alfred cried happily. It seemed as though Matthew didn't even miss him…Was it all just a dream or something?

"Yeah, that's great," Matthew muttered and made a move to try to turn over, but his eyes quickly snapped open. "Wait, Al?"

"Yup," Alfred feverishly nodded his head.

"Y-You're back?" Matthew gaped at him.

"Hecks yeah, dude!" Alfred cheered happily and Matthew immediately sat up to give him a hug. Then he quickly pulled back and punched Alfred right in the shoulder. Definitely different from Canada.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Matthew snapped at him.

"What did I do?" Alfred laughed.

"You got shot," Matthew punched him once again.

"So America could feel it?" Alfred muttered. "Cool, dude!"

"You don't even care that you got shot?" Matthew asked.

"Old news," Alfred said with a wave of his hand. "That was, like, two days ago now I think."

"You're an idiot," Matthew rolled his eyes and Alfred felt his eyes widen.

"Arthur!" Alfred immediately stood up from the bed and bolted out of his brother's room and down the stairs. He didn't care that he didn't have any shoes on and he was pretty much just in his boxers, he was going to see Arthur. He was just a couple blocks away, he could run that easy. So, ignoring his step-brother yelling at him to wait, Alfred flew the door open and started running. There was a little sunlight, but other than that the street was simply lighted by light posts.

Alfred was pretty sure he scraped his feet a few times, but he finally managed to skirt his way to a stop in front of Arthur's house and quickly made his way up to the door. Finally, he managed to get a look down at himself and did a quick mental check. Arthur said that his parents usually worked nights, so they were probably asleep by now. And his brothers never woke up early, so that meant Arthur was the only one awake. Alfred knew he would be awake early, probably reading or something.

So Alfred simply knocked on the door, hoping for the best. Before long, Arthur did open the door, and he seemed more irritated than anything. When he saw Alfred, though, his expression turned to confused.

"Artie!" Alfred immediately wrapped him in a tight hug and lifted Arthur off his feet, spinning him around once before setting him back down. And before Arthur could even try to move, Alfred pulled him into a kiss that Arthur eventually returned. Alfred felt like it could have lasted forever and he would have been perfectly happy, but he eventually had to pull back for this pesky thing called air.

"I take it that means you're back, Alfred?" Arthur panted, looking up at him with those adorable emerald eyes.

"Yup," Alfred grinned, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"You're missing a few articles of clothing, love," Arthur chuckled, shaking his head and Alfred could see him blushing as he looked away.

"I thought you would be happy to see my sexy body," Alfred laughed, pulling Arthur into another hug. He had to admit, he really did miss Arthur a lot. All of those nations were all serious business and no fun and he was just happy to have his old life back. It was good to know that he wasn't going to be stuck as America for the rest of his life.

"I'm quite sure my neighborhood will not be happy to see it, though," Arthur sighed.

"Their loss," Alfred shrugged and Arthur finally pulled away, the blush even more present on his cheeks.

"Do your parents even know you're here?" Arthur asked.

"Probably not," Alfred shrugged.

"Lovely," Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"So, you gotta tell me what I missed while I was gone," Alfred said excitedly.

"Nothing too bad," Arthur chuckled. "The other you didn't mess up anything too bad for you, though I'm sure it got close. You also missed that damn carnival you were so excited about."

"Aw," Alfred deflated slightly. "How did our booth do?"

"It was fine," Arthur laughed. "It did better than the Trio's kissing booth."

"Well, duh," Alfred laughed. "Aren't two of them already dating people? And then Toni has that thing with Lovi…"

"Good to see you haven't changed, love," Arthur shook his head. "I should get you home before you catch a cold, though."

"I've never had a cold in my life," Alfred said proudly.

"Kiku was right then," Arthur quickly went inside, apparently to get the keys to his car, which was parked in the street.

"What was he right about?" Alfred asked once he came back out, following him to his car.

"Fools can't catch a cold," Arthur smirked, getting into his car.

"Hey!" Alfred whined, climbing in as well. "I'm not a fool!"

"Yes, you are," Arthur laughed. "You ran all the way to my house in your boxers."

"Fine," Alfred submitted, leaning back in his chair. "But I'm your fool."

"Yes, yes you are," Arthur shook his head and began driving Alfred home.

* * *

"I think he is waking up."

"What did you even do to him, Brows?"

"I did nothing! He just passed out!"

"Maybe it was what happened with Germany…"

"My head hurts," America grumbled, alerting the people around him that he actually was waking up. They all sounded like the countries he knew and loved, but he knew better than to think that. He was with the humans now.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked him and America's eyes slowly centered on him. He seemed a bit different than the way he left him, though.

"Mattie?" America asked.

"No, Alfred, it's Canada," Matthew…no, Canada shook his head.

"Canada?" America immediately bolted upright and looked over Canada. He was wearing the uniform and everything and his polar bear was sitting happily beside him. "Bro!" America wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you!"

"America?" Canada asked.

"He's America again?" Italy asked behind them.

"We need more brother time, you know that?" America laughed, pulling back to get a good look at his nation brother. "Let's play hockey or something, alright?"

"Sure," Canada nodded slowly.

"America's back?" England's voice demanded and America looked up (apparently he was on the floor, he didn't notice that before) around at the nations surrounding him for him. When he couldn't find him, he stood up and could see England with a few other countries on the outskirts of the group.

"England! Dude!" America shouted to him and forced his way through the crowd, none of them really mattered at this point, and went up to England. "Missed ya, bro!"

"Didn't you have that Arthur kid there with you?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but he's not you," America smiled. "So, uh, I've got something to ask you that I've been meaning to ask for a while."

"As do I," England smirked, like he already knew what America was gonna say.

"You do?" America asked, figuring he was just used to the shy, human Arthur and not the apparently bolder England. "Uh, so what now?"

"You're hopeless," England chuckled and quickly gripped onto the back of America's head and pulled him into a kiss. America's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before he kissed back happily, using his own hands to hold onto England's head.

It was easy to ignore the gasping nations around them and even the wolf whistle and Prussia yelling at them to "Get some!" In all honesty, America had never thought that the moment would come that he could finally kiss his crush, but now he was doing it and he felt like the happiest guy on the planet. He finally got his England. (So suck that, Alfred!)

"Seems Alfred wasn't wrong," England smirked once they finally pulled apart.

"About what?" America asked.

"That you liked me but you were too stupid to be able to tell that I liked you back," England chuckled.

"Hey," America whined.

"Was he wrong?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but…" America muttered. "I don't think stupid is the right word… You couldn't tell I liked you either! So that makes you stupid, too!"

"Whatever you say, love," England chuckled and finally stepped back, allowing America to see that a couple other countries wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, dudes," America rubbed the back of his head. "You all miss me?"

"I was beginning to like Alfred," Russia smirked. "Shame to see him leave, da?"

"Hey, I loved the way the kid dealt with West," Prussia laughed.

"Oh, right, Germany," America stated. "What happened, exactly? I'm pretty sure I felt myself get shot in the shoulder."

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted," Germany stated. He was one of the countries outside of the main group closest to America. "I was not myself."

"I totally called it, too," America laughed. "You're all cool now, though, right? So that means we're good! What did Alfred do, exactly?"

"He punched Germany square in the face," England chuckled.

"I'm really starting to like this kid," America couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I totally wish I was there to see that!"

"He was pretty stupid, though," France sighed. "He had a gun pointed at him several times."

"But we're still alive, so that's a bonus," America gave him a thumbs up. "The kid got to be a badass and stay alive. Only the hero can pull that off."

"The way you put it, there's only one hero," England commented. "So does this mean Alfred is the hero, not you?"

"Hey, I never said that!" America whined. "Come to think of it, though, he has been a lot better with life than I have… Nah, I'm still better!"

"Having competitions with yourself now?" England laughed.

"Well, chances are, I'll never go head to head with him," America shrugged. "So he's not too big of a threat to me."

"He put some pretty smooth moves on England for ya," Prussia teased. "They were cuddling overnight and everything."

"He did what?" America's smile fell slightly. So America put boundaries on himself around Arthur, but Alfred just did whatever he wanted around England? How was that fair?

"I'm sure he was just used to being around Arthur," England sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," America muttered and turned back to Prussia. Was it possible that Prussia and Canada could like each other like Matthew and Gilbert did? Could be… though they've never really shown any interest in each other…

"So, how was life in teen world?" Prussia cackled. "Horrible and hormoney, I assume?"

"There are a bunch of annoying cheerleaders," America rolled his eyes. "Other than that, it's not too bad…"

"Alfred told us a lot about his world," Italy said excitedly. "It sounds like it should be fun."

"You wanna go through high school, be my guest," America groaned. "That's probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my entire life!"

"I'd imagine, with your brain capacity," England snickered.

"Hey!" America snapped at him. "I thought you would be nicer to me now!"

"What on Earth gave you that idea?" England raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that we're kind of boyfriends now, or whatever?" America asked.

"That only means I can do things like that to you more, love," England grinned.

"Well, it also means I can do this," America grinned and pounced on England, successfully forcing him to the ground and pinning him down.

"Bloody hell, America!" England snapped. "You just about knocked the wind out of me!"

"Good," America smiled and gave England a quick peck on the lips. "Means you won't get away."

"You are an idiot," England rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," America laughed.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after.**

**Yeah, I've never been good at writing resounding endings and are profound and stuff... I hope this will suffice! I've had a lot of fun writing this story over the past 16 weeks (for freaking months, dudes!) and I hope you guys did too! **

**You know what I love about Alfred? He wakes up from being in another world where he almost died several times. So he immediately gets up and finds his brother and boyfriend. Parents? Ah, forget them. America just has everyone he needs to find in the same room, so it's all good.**

**Anywho, I love you all and thank you for supporting me in this story! Be sure to check out my other stories; Heartless (USUK) and my newest one, Lost Diamond (PruCan).**

**Thanks again!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**


End file.
